Sensitive Polaroïd
by Baume au Coeur
Summary: Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces sensitives polaroïd.
1. Octobre et les dix flaques d'eau

**Posté le : **22 Avril 2010

* * *

_Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces... _

**Sensitives Polaroïd***

Ecrit par Livioute **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

Pseudo commun : Baume au Coeur

**Chapitre 1**

**Octobre et les dix flaques d'eau**

[Chapitre composé par Dairy's Scribenpenne]

*

* *

**PLayLis**t : Christina Aguilera – Hurt. Cranberries - Linger. Coldplay – Warning Sign. [Choisie par Dairy's Scribenpenne]

*

oo**O**

* * *

**I**l arrive un jour, dans la vie d'un homme, qu'il ai envie de mourir. La non-existence – parfois belliqueuse, il en rêve tandis qu'il abomine cette coexistence pacifique entre son corps et son âme. L'envie de se défenestrer semble bien pâle comparée à celle de se noyer dans une baignoire. Mais il faut vraiment le vouloir afin de lutter contre son organisme. Il faut vraiment désirer que cela soit la fin pour ne pas happer une dernière bouffée d'oxygène.

Alors ce matin là, il s'habilla comme à chaque aurore après avoir bu son café. Il avait prit par la suite un cliché depuis sa fenêtre de la ville encore ensommeillée à l'aide de son polaroïd. Un carré noir sorti de la fente telle la pellicule de sa vie ; plate et uniformément sombre. Puis le flou surgissait du néant et la tâche se propagea jusqu'à faire apparaître la lumière… Le soleil grignotait des mètres à travers le ciel au fil des secondes ; une nouvelle journée qui commence pour le commun des mortels. Mortel, il l'était. Commun, tout autant. Mais il voulait être différent. Ou du moins, sortir du commun dans la photographie. Remplir une galerie d'intéressés. Son record : cinq esthètes dans la même pièce. Dont lui, s'il pouvait encore se considérer comme l'un d'entre eux. Il noua sa cravate après avoir placé son cliché sur son frigidaire en inox. Il serra fort le nœud, laissant une marge de deux centimètres à peine. Et contrairement aux autres matinées, il ne prit pas de petit déjeuner.

Il se faufila jusque dans sa salle d'eau et se fit couler un bain. Il passa sa paume sous le jet d'eau et tout habillé, il plongea à l'intérieur. C'était glacé. Il s'étonna même de sentir encore le froid rouler sur lui. Il s'étonna encore d'éprouver de la sensibilité corporelle. L'eau lui arrivait au cou. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'arrêter. Salle de bain inondée. Inondée d'images qui ne pouvaient pas se laver. De vêtements sales. Et pour s'ôter toutes ces idées noires de la tête, il se mit à fredonner. Sous l'eau. La tête ensevelie, il avait l'impression que la surface se trouvait à un mètre au-dessus. Pourtant il n'avait qu'à lever la main et il aurait pu saisir le robinet. Son costume qu'il avait payé une fortune flottait autour de son corps amaigri. Ses poumons détériorés par la fumée nocive des cigarettes ne pourront pas tenir bien longtemps. Son sang se gelait d'héroïne. Son cœur battait d'extasie. Il arrive un jour, dans la vie d'un homme, qu'il ai envie de se noyer.

Mais il faut vraiment le vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Pour se laisser sombrer dans les profondeurs abyssales du mal-être. Il faut chérir les tombeaux plus que les vivants. Il faut se sentir mort pour vouloir l'être physiquement. Petit à petit, l'eau entre en nous ; s'insinue légèrement. Douce torture. Lente agonie. Notre instinct nous pousse à vouloir respirer ; notre esprit nous cloue au fond de cette baignoire. On suffoque sous l'eau. Pour abréger cette souffrance, il prit entre ces doigts sa cravate et resserra le nœud au maximum. Il s'étranglait. Et étrangement, il se souvint de ses premières sorties au stade nautique. La piscine. Les premières éclaboussures. Les rires d'enfants. La tête sous l'eau et on découvre cet immense bassin. Puis la lumière du soleil juste au-dessus qui perce par son éclat la masse d'eau. Et on sait alors où se trouve la sortie uniquement grâce à cette luminescence. On sait qu'au-delà de tout ça il y a la vie…

Qu'il faut vraiment le vouloir pour mourir noyé. Il ne respirait même plus, ses yeux se révulsant. Cela sera bientôt fini. Bientôt. Quelques secondes encore et le soleil sera levé et lui, sera mort. Noyade. Se noyer dans le monde vaste et plein de remous. Cette écume de souvenirs. Cette marée de vies. Ce marécage de mensonges. L'eau limpide file dans ses narines. A ses côtés, une bouteille de shampoing tomba et se vida. Il eu de la mousse et le produit lui piqua les yeux comme des larmes. Il en faudrait des milliards afin de remplir cette baignoire. Quelque chose dans l'eau le poussait au suicide. Et un je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'air le retenait sur terre…

Le téléphone sonna. Régulièrement, tel un battement de cœur. Depuis le fond de sa baignoire, il percevait ce son. Cet appel au secours. Il avait envie de mourir en paix et en silence. C'était raté. Il était tiraillé entre son envie d'arrêter le téléphone et celle de mourir. Il avait bu quelques centimètres et son visage était maintenant près de la lumière ; trop près pour retourner dans l'obscurité. Enfin, il reprit une bouffée d'oxygène et le son de l'eau du robinet semblait amplifier tout comme celui du téléphone. Il plaça ses mains des deux côtés de la baignoire et se leva. A présent, l'eau coulait sur le carrelage froid de son loft. Pensait-il aux personnes dans le monde qui n'avait pas d'eau potable ? Songeait-il qu'il effectuait du gaspillage ? Quand on est mort de l'intérieur on ne pense plus. On subit les flots de l'existence. L'eau serpente à travers les dédales du carrelage tel un micro-labyrinthe. Une baie vitrée absorbait toute les photographies du Londres endormi. Il se figea, contemplant ce panoramique qu'hier encore qu'il rêvait aquatique.

Il décrocha :

« - Allô ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque et essoufflée.

- Bonjour… »

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix d'homme. Mais elle semblait plus belle encore que la sienne. Plus belle encore car elle venait de lui sauver la vie. Sa main tremblait, sa voix aussi. Il desserra le nœud de sa cravate et sentit ses yeux le picorer. Il était tellement nul qu'il s'était raté. Raté sa tentative de suicide. Le silence se propagea comme une mer sans horizon avant que son interlocuteur ne reprenne la parole :

« - C'est au sujet de votre annonce dans _Liv' Out_ Magazine. Je… Je suis intéressé par votre offre.

- Ah. Fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à prononcer. »

Un autre silence se fit.

« - Je vais être franc avec vous, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose mais cela semble bien payé alors je… Pourquoi pas. Je suis blond aux yeux gris et assez grand. Je ne sais pas si ce type de profil vous intéresse. J'ai autrefois fait du mannequinat pour une agence. Je pense que les exigences sont à peu près les mêmes pour ce type de…carrière. En général je parle peu et je suis patient ; c'est tout à votre avantage, non ?

- C'est certain. Murmura le photographe. Ecoutez, je pense que c'est trop tard désormais. J'ai… d'autres projets en tête et celui-là n'en fait pas parti. (Il regarda l'eau de sa salle de bain rejoindre le salon) C'est avec regret que je décline votre offre.

- Attendez ! Je... Je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses pour cet emploi. Je suis prêt à baisser mes honoraires. J'ai vraiment besoin de… (Sa voix se brisa) Ecoutez, je suis motivé et s'il faut pour cela que je gagne moins, je le ferai. Concéda l'homme au bout du fil. Je peux faire cette concession.

- L'argent n'est pas un problème ; c'est plutôt le temps qui me manque. Rétorqua-t-il.

- Nous n'avons qu'à faire un essai. Si cela ne marche pas comme vous le désirez on s'arrêtera là… Proposa l'autre.

- Je peux bien m'accorder un délai de vingt-quatre heures. Venez ce soir chez moi et si je ne suis pas convaincu vous partirez et moi aussi. Enonça celui-ci. Je vis au dernier étage de la tour Monroe au Dock Wellingston. Allée numéro 9.

- Si vous n'avez que vingt-quatre heures devant vous je peux venir tout de suite. Je vis également à Londres. Informa le pseudo blond.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, venez. Je vous attends à moins que l'eau vous gêne.

- J'ai toujours trouvé l'eau apaisante. Alors… A bientôt.

- Oui, au revoir. »

Il tremblait encore et l'eau de son costume s'égouttait sur le sol. Machinalement, il retourna dans sa salle de bain et ferma enfin le robinet. Il ôta ses vêtements et commença à passer la serpillère. Il recommencera demain….

* * *

Il se passa un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant que quelqu'un ne sonne à sa porte. Ce quelqu'un - par le judas – semblait blond et regardait frénétiquement tout autour de lui. Il ouvrit enfin la porte au nouveau venu. Il était là comme il l'avait promis : grand, blond aux yeux gris. Il le détailla impunément, se demandant s'il valait vraiment le coup qu'il retarde ma tentative de suicide. Sous son regard inquisiteur, il baissa momentanément les yeux puis fit le tour de lui-même et me regarda à nouveau. Le photographe évaluait la marchandise. Il recula finalement et ouvre la porte afin qu'il entre. Il l'entendait presque souffler de soulagement bien qu'il ne puisse se débarrasser de cette anxiété qui lui collait à la peau. A peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'on commença à parler argent.

« - Je vous remettrai dix billets de cent quand on aura fini. Je veux deux heures complètes sans pause. Affirma le photographe.

- C'est la première fois que vous prenez un novice ? Supposa le concerné.

- Oui. Avoua-t-il. En général je demande à des personnes qui savent ce qu'elles font. Hommes ou femmes. Bien que la tendance générale soit plutôt hommes.

- Ca tombe bien dans ce cas. Prononça l'autre d'un ton nerveux. Où…où est-ce que je commence mon travail ?

- J'ai un atelier en haut. C'est assez lumineux. Suivez-moi. »

Il commença à se diriger vers un escalier en colimaçon quand l'inconnu l'interpella :

« - Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous appelez.

- Harry Potter et vous ?

- Draco… Draco Malefoy.

- Ok. Par-là. »

Harry était pressé d'en finir. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva enfin dans une pièce ouverte où toutes les parois étaient faites de verre. Il appuya sur un interrupteur afin de faire glisser les rideaux. Il y avait des étagères sur lesquelles se regroupaient des tas d'albums photos et autres appareils. Au centre, une estrade blanche sur laquelle reposait un matelas assez fin de la même couleur. Harry rangea son réflex dans son étui et contourna la scène du regard. Il ajouta quelques détails et déplaça légèrement le matelas vers la droite comme il aimait le faire quand il mettait ses modèles en scène. Or, cette fois cela allait être différent. Draco Malefoy monta sur l'estrade tandis qu'Harry redescendait les escaliers. Il remonta quelques instants après avec une petite boîte en carton. Cependant, il n'osa pas croiser les yeux gris du jeune homme.

« - Assis-toi j'arrive. Formula le jeune photographe. »

Draco obtempéra. Il s'assit et sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il le plaça non loin, actionna le minuteur. Deux heures. Harry consentit finalement à s'asseoir à ses côtés et fit glisser ses yeux vert sur sa silhouette.

« - Je crois que cela fera l'affaire. Murmura-t-il. Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Peur de quoi ? S'étrangla le blond.

- Que je photographie dans ma tête des images de toi.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur… Je… Hésita-t-il.

- Tu penses à l'argent. Compléta Harry. Je comprends. Moi aussi j'y penserai et puis c'est pour ça que tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'argent. Alors faisons vite mais pas trop. J'en veux pour mon… _argent_. »

Doucement, il glissa sa main sous sa chemise et se délecta du toucher de sa peau. Elle était douce. Ses doigts trouvèrent le contour de ses pectoraux et Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était un si beau cadeau de mort… Il déboutonna sa chemise et imprima sur sa rétine l'image de son torse finement sculpté. Draco haletait mais ce n'était pas de plaisir. Il semblait effrayé plus qu'autre chose.

« - Vous n'avez pas l'habitude que l'on vous touche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je suis encore un novice. Dit Draco en suivant des yeux l'opération qu'effectuait les doigts de l'homme qui le payait.

- Imaginez qu'il s'agit d'un homme que vous appréciez. Incita Harry.

- Je… C'est la première fois qu'un homme me touche. En général, ce sont des femmes. Enfin, ça a toujours été des femmes. Mais vous payez bien alors… Je peux faire un effort.

- Vous voulez dire que… (Il marqua une pause) Que c'est la première fois que vous vous prostituez pour un homme ? Interrogea le photographe. »

Les yeux de Draco semblaient tristes, voilant une souffrance intérieure. Il détourna son regard et fixa un des rideaux de la pièce.

« - Vous avez mon corps pour deux heures entières Monsieur Potter. Faites-en ce que vous voulez. L'histoire veut que je sois consentant. Vous avez besoin de sexe, j'ai besoin d'argent : l'équation est simple.

- Et que ferez-vous avez mille livres ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire. Durant notre ébat je n'aurais qu'une exigence : ne m'embrassez pas. Je ne veux pas que…

- Qu'il y ai cette marque d'affection ? J'ai entendu ce refrain beaucoup de fois vous savez.

- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais… Pourquoi entretenir des rapports avec des prostitués ? Je… Vous ne semblez pas repoussant. »

Harry eu une sorte de rire froid.

« - Parce que dans ma famille, on m'a apprit que de coucher avec des hommes cela ne se faisait pas ; ou du moins cela ne se montrait pas. Alors si je schématise le jour je m'affiche au bras d'une femme et la nuit je suis dans les bras d'un homme. Et vous savez quoi ? Je préfère largement la nuit. »

Il fondit sur le cou de son amant prépayé et le mordit afin d'y apposer sa marque. Ses mains continuaient d'entretenir des rapports privilégiés avec son torse. Il sentait son cœur battre fort et vite. Affolé. Il fallait obligeamment être fou pour faire ça. Fou et désespéré. Et quand la main d'Harry effleura sa virilité, il se dit que cela valait bien la peine de ne pas s'être suicidé…

**A suivre**

* * *

Tadam, la fin du chapitre 1 qui est venue sans même qu'on ne le demande ! Depuis un moment on voulait coécrire quelque chose et maintenant voilà qui est fait. x)' C'est vrai que c'est une ambiance un peu sombre que j'ai esquissé ici. Livioute a écrit la suite - plus belle encore. C'est un réel plaisir que d'interagir travers les mots ; de rendre forme à une histoire de base et de faire évoluer les personnages que l'on s'échange au fur et à mesure. =D Deux existences torturées qui se croisent par les fils du destin que Liv' & moi-même s'amusons à tisser. J'espère que vous aussi vous nous suivrez petit à petit... Jusqu'au bout de la bobine.** Dairy's Scribenpenne **- anciennement **Dairy22.**

Je trouve que l'univers de Sensitive Polaroïd intrigue dès la première ligne grâce à Dairy. Elle sait parfaitement jouer avec les mots pour nous embarquer dans un monde que l'on croit pouvoir maîtriser et qui finalement, n'est pas celui que l'on pensait connaître... J'admire sa plume et son talent, pour tout ce qu'elle a réussi à me transmettre dans ce chapitre. La première fois que je l'ai lu, je l'ai trouvé troublant, émouvant, bouleversant. C'est bien le mot... Bouleversant. Comment pouvoir écrire quelque chose, après ça ? **Livioute.**

*

oo**O**

_Une review pour nous mettre le Baume au Cœur ?_


	2. Novembre et les onze pics de froid

**Posté le :** 05 mai 2010

_Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces..._

**Sensitive Polaroïd***

Ecrit par Livioute **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

Pseudo commun : Baume au Cœur

**Chapitre 1I**

**Novembre et les onze pics de froid**

[Chapitre composé par Livioute]

**PLayList :** Aerosmith – Dream On ; Vangelis – Conquest of Paradise ; System of a Down – Lonely Day ; Sia - Breathe Me [Choisie par Livioute]

oo**O**

**I**l arrive un jour, dans la vie d'un homme, qu'il ait envie de vivre. Cela est rare, mais parfois, il suffit d'un sourire pour nous faire tenir. Aujourd'hui, je ressens cette envie. Elle rit joyeusement en me sautant dans les bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, moi aussi. Elle est si petite, elle est si belle. Eowyn. J'aurais voulu rire avec elle, mais je n'en ai pas l'envie, je n'en ai pas la force. J'aurais aimé pouvoir tout lui donner…

Ma vie n'est faite que de douleurs et d'incertitudes. Je suis épuisé, lassé. Il me suffit pourtant de la regarder, et c'est un peu comme si je revivais. Comme si j'étais _neuf_. Comme ce mois de novembre à peine entamé… J'ai trop longtemps rêvé d'un monde parfait, jusqu'à oublier que c'était moi qui était l'imperfection. C'est moi que l'on paie pour me salir. Pour des envies, pour du _sexe_. Hommes ou femmes, c'est moi que l'on demande. Et c'est moi qui trop souvent, appelle la mort.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle est là, à chaque fois qu'elle me fait face, je la revois. Eowyn. L'étoile brillante que je regarde vivre sous mon œil impuissant. Alors que pour elle, je pourrais conquérir le Paradis, j'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir qu'admirer les Enfers. Je suis comme brûlé vif, mort et pourtant voulant vivre à tout prix. Je ne vis plus que pour elle et son bonheur, oubliant le mien. Et pourtant, je vois souvent une lueur d'espoir naître au milieu des flammes de cet Enfer.

Mon paradis à moi, c'est elle. Mon étoile du soir. Je ne la vois que très peu, que trop peu. Et pourtant, je l'aime tant. Elle m'est essentielle. Et pour elle, je suis capable de tout. De me salir, de me détruire. Pour la voir sourire. Ma fille, mon enfant, ma chair, mon sang. Celle pour qui je f ais n'importe quoi, avec n'importe qui. Pour la voir grandir, pour la voir sourire…

Mais une fois encore, je dois la quitter. Après une simple assiette de pâtes, je dois partir. Je dois déambuler dans les couloirs de la vie, dans les couloirs de la mort, dans les couloirs de la honte. Je n'ose plus me regarder, et à chaque vitre, mon regard se détourne vers le sol. Si sale, crasseux et fétide. Il arrive un jour, dans la vie d'un homme, qu'il ait envie de mourir. Ce soir, je ressens cette envie.

L'envie de me mêler à cette poussière pour ne plus avoir à supporter les mains sur mon corps et les regards sur mon visage pourtant impassible. Je n'ai plus la force de supporter ces demandes, ces envies, alors que je me sens si trahi par la vie, si sali par l'Homme. Et je suis seul, seul dans ce monde meurtrier. Mes pas résonnent dans les rues, tandis qu'ils me mènent contre mon grès vers cet appartement que je commence à connaître par cœur. Chez lui, chez Harry.

Et je suis seul, à marcher sans but, à errer. Aucun visage ne se tourne vers moi. Qui voudrait observer un homme meurtri par la vie, aux cheveux blonds comme l'or, aux yeux gris comme l'orage. Au visage fermé, au regard anéanti. Personne. Et je suis seul. Mon regard balaye le ciel et mon cœur se serre. Aucune étoile n'est là. Eowyn ne me voit pas, je ne la vois plus. Et je suis celui qui se tuera.

Pourtant, Harry n'est pas comme les autres. Harry ne me regarde pas avec des yeux emplis de pitié ou de perversité. Il m'observe à peine, et parfois j'aperçois dans son regard, une étincelle d'espoir. Celle de vivre pour connaître ce que je n'ai sans doute jamais connu. Le bonheur. Harry est seul, lui aussi. Mais Harry a choisi ses envies, Harry m'a choisi. Et moi, je ne l'ai pas choisi. J'ai préféré son argent. Seul son argent peut sauver l'étoile du soir…

La nuit s'en va doucement, engloutissant pourtant encore quelques bâtiments. Londres est calme, Londres est belle. Il dort, épuisé par un je ne sais quoi qui m'indiffère. J'attends mon argent, et il dort. Je regarde alors Londres se réveiller sous les doux rayons du Soleil. La Lune s'en va, honteuse. Elle a vu trop de choses cette nuit, elle a fait du mal à trop de gens par sa présence et à cause de son amitié avec la Nuit. Cette même Nuit qui se mélange soudain avec le Jour. Un doux mélange de couleurs que j'observe du haut de la tour Monroe.

Etrangement, le gris s'adoucit pour laisser place à un blanc pur. Ce blanc qui fait si mal aux yeux. La pureté n'existe pas. Dans ce monde, tout est perversité, tout est destruction. _Tout est malsain_. Le soleil offre une palette de couleurs impressionnante à l'aube. Cette aube que j'ai observée trop souvent. Je suis las de tout. Las des débuts de journées qui me ramèneront forcément vers le soir et le sexe.

Le violet se noie dans le bleu encore sombre de la nuit. Et juste au dessus, la lumière est éclatante. Du rose, du jaune, du blanc, trop de blanc, du rouge. Des couleurs qui sont parfois assimilées à l'espoir. Rouge comme ce coquelicot qui repousse le premier sur les champs de bataille. Blanc comme cette pureté. Rose comme cet élan d'amour et de romantisme que l'on est censé ressentir pour vivre. Et ce jaune… Ce jaune reflétant la joie du monde.

Ah, quelle joie vraiment ! Le monde est heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Il tue les hommes, il tue les femmes. Il ferme les yeux sur la douleur, il consomme. Le monde consomme plus qu'il n'est heureux. Un besoin inutile de l'Homme. Acheter pour mieux régner. Si seulement le monde se retournait pour voir ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance. Ceux qui ne peuvent acheter sans une once de regrets. Ceux qui s'offrent pour vivre, parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres possibilités. Survivre, survivre à tout prix.

Je l'entends remuer dans son grand lit noir de soie. Il semble perdu, sans aucune force pour ne bouger ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de son corps. Il reste donc allongé, faible, entouré de tissu noir. Mort ou presque. Il me voit après quelques secondes, et fit un effort surhumain pour se lever. Il remarque je suis totalement rhabillé, alors il entoure son corps trop maigre dans ses draps. Mes yeux gris le balayent du regard. Il est beau, même au réveil. De la douleur humaine à l'état brut. De l'espoir qui brille quelque part dans ses yeux émeraude.

« - Londres est immense vue d'ici… »

Sa voix est rauque, éraillée. Il n'a pas envie de parler, et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre. Londres me tue, Londres m'assassine. Alors il me tend une lourde enveloppe blanche et semble se retenir pour faire un geste qu'il regretterait. Il tient ma main plus longtemps qu'il ne le devrait et je m'en vais, gêné par tant d'attentions qui n'ont pas lieues d'être. Alors je pars, m'engouffrant dans la bouche de métro la plus proche.

Et les londoniens me bousculent, sans pitié aucune, me piétinent presque. Ils ne me voient pas, je semble être transparent aux yeux du monde. Moi, qui les dominais quelques secondes plus tôt, en haut de la tour Monroe, je suis maintenant insignifiant, invisible. Je suis inutile. Le monde tourne sans moi, sans son imperfection. Les autres autour de moi ne se donnent pas pour une étoile. Les autres autour de moi consomment pour avoir cette étoile…

Et le mois de novembre passe sans se soucier de mes pleurs, de mes cris de douleur. Novembre vagabonde dans les rues avec sa pluie, sa grisaille. Et novembre nous brûle de froid. Ce froid qui violente notre visage, qui glace nos mains. C'est dans ce froid que je marche, serrant mon manteau pour l'oublier. Pour oublier où je vais. Un autre, un nouveau. Dans un nouvel endroit. Le deuxième homme, qui paie assez pour que je puisse penser à un cadeau de Noël pour elle. Un nouveau. Un autre qui fera de moi son vulgaire jouet.

Parce-que je ne suis que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne représente rien à leurs yeux, et ils ne veulent rien dire pour moi. Ils me dégoûtent plus que je ne me hais. Parce qu'ils jouent avec moi comme avec d'autres, pour simplement assouvir leurs besoins secondaires, leurs besoins dégueulasses. Ils jouent avec des gens qui ont besoin d'un peu d'argent pour vivre, simplement pour vivre et faire vivre une autre personne. Plus vulnérable, plus fragile. Pour faire vivre un enfant que l'on ne voit plus.

J'ai vu trop de femmes dans ma vie. Elles demandent toutes la même chose, elles et leur argent puant. Des vieilles, des jeunes, des grosses et des anorexiques. J'ai tout vu et tout touché. J'ai tout embrassé. Elles me dégoûtent. J'espérais avoir un peu de répits avec les hommes. Et j'ai rencontré Harry. Harry payait bien, et Harry est plus dégoûté par lui-même que par ma vue et mon statut. Voilà ce que j'apprécie. Il ne me regarde jamais pour me dire que je ne suis qu'une prostituée.

Comme si je ne pouvais ressentir les choses parce que je vais à droite et à gauche par nécessité. Comme si j'avais choisi de vivre dans un monde aussi cruel. J'ai si mal que je ne ressens plus grand-chose. Juste le froid qui brûle mon visage, qui pique mes mains. Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur que l'homme que je m'apprête à voir ne soit qu'une vulgaire personne. Qu'il sera comme une femme. J'ai cru en les hommes en croisant deux émeraudes, je voudrais y croire encore après ce rendez-vous.

Pouvons-nous appeler ça des rendez-vous ? Je baise. Et c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de dîner, pas de conversations. Il y a des mains qui vagabondent sur un corps froid et meurtri, sur un corps trop maigre. Il y a des lèvres qui parcourent ce corps sans jamais atteindre les lèvres. Trop personnelles. Qu'y a-t-il de plus personnel que les lèvres, que la bouche ? Normalement, il y a le corps. Le reste. Mais une fois que le reste est sali, il n'y a plus rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Et le froid me rappelle où j'ai dû embrasser le cou des femmes durant ce mois de novembre. Dans des rues sombres, dangereuses, dans des rues lugubres. J'ai dû assouvir leur désir dans ce froid, nu comme un vers à leur donner ce qu'elle voulait. Pour rien. A peine quelques billets qui n'ont payé que quelque repas à ma fille. A mon enfant. Des radines. Et puis, il y a toujours Harry. Harry qui donne plus sans même y prendre garde, Harry qui donne plus que ce qu'il promet. Harry qui donne plus mais jamais assez. Parce qu'il ne sait pas et ne saura jamais.

Alors je sonne à une porte inconnue et un homme m'ouvre. Il me scrute sans aucune retenue. Il est gourmand. Je ne soutiens pas son regard, préférant le poser sur son appartement. Et l'homme me laisse entrer. C'est une fois qu'il ne fait plus attention à moi que j'ose le regarder. Il est grand, roux, et semble être sûr de lui par sa démarche. Il me mène directement à sa chambre, un lit double pour un homme marié. Là où il a sans doute pris sa femme cette nuit. Là où chaque midi il semble avoir une relation avec un homme, une prostituée.

Et ce midi, c'est moi qu'il a choisi. J'entre à peine et il arrache mes vêtements. Je le laisse faire, impuissant. Il me répugne, je me répugne. Je mords son cou, mes mains caressent son dos. Il semble satisfait. Et j'ai envie de vomir. De m'en aller. De courir vers la mort. Eowyn. Je reste pour elle dans les bras d'un homme qui ne devrait pas me toucher. Et il suce, mordille et lèche mon torse, il laisse sa main aller vers mon entrejambe. Et je le laisse, je le laisse pour ce qu'il va me donner après. De l'argent.

Son argent sal que je ne devrais jamais voir. De l'argent pour mon corps. Pour mes mains, mon cou, mes abdos. Pour mes fesses qu'il caresse sans même se rendre compte que ce que je fais ne vaux rien. De l'argent puant le sexe. Du sexe puant l'argent. N'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Et mes mains tirent ses cheveux, je feins le plaisir alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : vomir. Vomir mon mal être, vomir la douleur, le froid, les draps puant déjà trop le sexe de cet homme.

Lorsque la clé tourne dans la serrure de ma porte, je suis épuisé. Comme si la vie me quittait. Et puis j'entends un cri se rapprocher de moi, un énorme « papa » que ma fille lance à mon adresse. Je me baisse pour la prendre dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi. Comme une bouée, elle me rattache à la vie. Je lui embrasse la joue et me relève pour faire face à celle qui me rend plus de services que n'importe qui. l'embrasse à son tour, Eowyn dans mes bras et nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine. Une assiette froide m'attend sur la table et je soupire.

J'allais la dévorer lorsqu'Alea me la prit et l'engouffra dans le micro-onde. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Elle m'observe à la dérobée, croyant que je ne la vois pas, tandis que je continue d'écouter ma fille. Elle est belle. Ses cheveux retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et ses grands yeux brillaient de mille feux.

« - La maîtresse elle m'a même donné une grande image ! Regarde ! »

Je prends l'image entre mes doigts et l'observe longuement. Un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Mes yeux ne peuvent plus se détacher de ces couleurs criardes, de ces couleurs chaudes. Si seulement lui aussi, il pouvait avoir des images à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien… Mais il ne faisait plus rien de bien, maintenant. N'est-ce pas ? L'innocence s'était enfuie pour laisser place à la cruauté, aux erreurs, aux soucis. Les couleurs ne pouvaient plus rien dire.

« - Elle est belle, hein papa ?

- Elle est merveilleuse ma chérie. »

Heureuse, je l'observe sourire et brandir sa grande image fièrement. Elle courut dans l'appartement pour aller la ranger et je sentis le regard de mon amie se faire insistant.

« - Merci, Alea. Je… J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tiens. »

Deux billets lui font face et sans un mot, elle les range dans son porte feuille.

« - D'où vient tout cet argent liquide, Draco ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai les choses en main. »

En main oui… Cette vision faillit me faire vomir tandis que ma fourchette se plante dans mon repas.

« - Je m'inquiète pour toi, Dray ! Que ferais-tu si je n'étais pas là ?! Qui garderait Eowyn ?

- Mais tu es là. Et tu resteras n'est-ce pas ? »

Mes yeux s'humidifient sans que je ne puisse rien faire et une larme roule sur ma joue. Elle se perd dans mon cou avant qu'elle ne puisse la rattraper et elle finit par me prendre dans ses bras. Une amie. Je n'arrive pas à empêcher les larmes de couler et sa voix douce me répète qu'elle restera là. Toujours. J'entends les bruits de pas d'Eowyn se rapprocher et je m'éloigne de cette épaule que je viens d'inonder de gouttes salées.

Ma fille me fait face, me regarde et je la prends dans mes bras devant ses yeux suppliants. Elle m'observe encore et doucement, elle pose un baiser sur ma joue. Elle se lève ensuite sur mes genoux et, tout en chuchotant, me glisse à l'oreille.

« - Papa, pourquoi tu souries jamais ? »

Un sanglot se bloque dans ma gorge et un fin sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres. Il repart aussi vite qu'il est venu et je remets en place l'une de ses petites mèches blondes.

« - Je préfère ton sourire, princesse. »

Elle semble satisfaite et m'offre son plus beau sourire. Mes yeux s'humidifient encore, alors que son sourire me réchauffe le cœur. Je la serre contre moi, espérant ne jamais la perdre…

* * *

**A suivre…**

**E**t voici le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que ce parallèle avec le premier chapitre vous plait. Nous avons voulu faire un décalage entre les chapitres de Dairy et les miens, afin de montrer une réelle coupure entre ces deux personnages, ces deux vies qui se mêlent le temps de quelques mots. C'est avec émotion que je poste ce chapitre, et avec beaucoup de craintes, je l'avoue. J'ai capturé ici un morceau de vie d'un personnage torturé, et je suis ravie de vous montrer ce cliché… Entièrement vôtre. **Livioute**.

**C**ela me remue d'écrire et de lire ce genre de choses. La prostitution est un sujet grave et trop souvent tut. Les mots, les belles tournures et autres artifices littéraires ne rendent pas l'acte en lui-même plus beau. Juste moins pénible à s'y épancher... On comprend la douleur des personnages, leurs tourments. C'est la première fois que je participe à l'écriture d'un projet où les personnages ont pour seul point commun leur douleur. Draco a mal et si vous avez mal avec lui, ou si vous arrivez à percevoir ces quelques battements de cœur c'est que vous vous êtes imprégnez du texte. Et quoi de plus pour nous faire plaisir ? Une review pour nous mettre le baume au cœur peut-être ? **Dairy's Scribenpenne**.

oo**O**

_Merci pour tous vos avis sur le chapitre précédent qui nous ont mis du Baume au Cœur._


	3. Décembre & les 12 flocons de culpabilité

**Posté le :** 02 juin 2010

* * *

_Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces..._

**Sensitive Polaroïd***

Ecrit par Livioute **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

Pseudo commun : Baume au Cœur

**Chapitre 1II**

**Décembre et les douze flocons de culpabilité**

[Chapitre composé par Dairy's Scribenpenne]

**PLayList : **U2 – With or Without you ; Aaron – Last Highway ; System of Down - Roulette [Choisie par Dairy's Scribenpenne]

oo**O**

**

* * *

**

**D**raco ne dort jamais. Il regarde Monsieur Potter allongé sous la couverture. Il attend dans le noir que son calvaire cesse enfin ; que son horrible cadeau lui parvienne. Le photographe faisait semblant d'être dans les bras de Morphée - plutôt que dans ceux de son prostitué - afin de prolonger ce rendez-vous non-amoureux. Et quand il eut enfin les yeux ouverts, il voyait le regard chargé de détresse de son pantin. Celui qui exécutait sa volonté quand il glissait quelques pièces d'argent dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Le manège tournait encore et encore, emportant ses passagers dans un tourbillon de douleur. Alors Harry jouait avec Draco, tirant les fils. Mais Draco ne s'amusait pas. Il subissait cette mauvaise plaisanterie. Quelques billets le forçaient à simuler alors qu'on violait son être dans son intimité...

" - Tu me fais la gueule ? Demanda un jour le photographe en lui tendant l'enveloppe contenant ses gages. J'aimerais te voir sourire un jour ; pour de vrai.

- Vous préférez la nuit et moi aussi. Mais vous me payez plus... alors j'imagine que c'est pour sourire. "

Draco tourna son visage vers le brun et eut un sourire forcé qui s'évanouit aussitôt, surement échappé quelque part au-delà de la prison de ses traits. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais eu de remords à user des services d'un prostitué. A vrai dire, il se foutait royalement de leur existence en dehors de ses draps. Il les avait payé une fortune. Les draps ou les hommes ? Les deux. Luxure. Le photographe se laissa retomber sur le matelas de son atelier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir soulevé une tonne en tendant cette enveloppe. La culpabilité. Harry comptait ces quelques semaines sur le bout des doigts. Ceux qui avaient si souvent effleuré le corps de Draco... Plus de jours encore l'avaient écarté de son automnale tentative de suicide. Désormais il se noyait dans la chevelure du blond ; se plongeait dans cet océan de plaisir ; se délectait de l'écume de l'extase bien qu'elle appartienne à Mars plutôt qu'à Vénus. Et Draco se battait contre ce démon intérieur qui avait pour logis son fort intérieur.

Harry l'observa mettre l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Machinalement, son pantin n'avait pas vérifié si le compte y était. Il n'avait même plus peur de se faire avoir car Harry l'avait déjà eu ; pleinement. Du bout des doigts le photographe alla caresser le dos de son amant pré-fabriqué qui ne put réprimer un frisson comme si un glaçon avait parcouru son échine. Harry retira sa main, la réalité lui brûla la paume : il dégoûtait Draco. Il avait beau sourire, tout ceci était faux. Faux comme un Noël aux déclinaisons commerciales.

" - L'enveloppe semble plus épaisse. Fit remarquer le prostitué en remettant son pull gris mettant ses yeux en valeur. Est-ce juste une impression ? "

Le photographe détailla son cou ainsi que son dos offert puis passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Comment expliquer cette subite générosité ? Après de longues minutes, Draco se retourna et l'observa du coin de l'œil.

" - Je prends ça pour de la pitié.

- J'aime la pitié. Vous devriez faire de même. "

Il se tut.

" - Si vous aimez la pitié, jamais vous n'aurez... Vous m'avez pris ce qui m'est de plus précieux en tant qu'homme : ma fierté.

" - Précieuse mais marchandable. Rétorqua l'autre. "

Harry lut avec une facilité déconcertante la rage qu'éprouvait Draco à son égard. " Marchandable " Se répéta-t-il. L'était-ce vraiment ? Il déglutit et attendit le coup venir. Mais le pantin était bien obéissant. Draco enfila son pantalon puis sa veste. Il y saisit l'enveloppe et fit tomber tous les billets sur le matelas. Le photographe le regarda faire avec stupeur. Ils tombèrent comme de pittoresques flocons. Harry en était couvert. De flocons ou de billets : il ne savait plus.

" - Dix billets de cent pour le... cadeau - faute d'un meilleur terme - que je vous ai offert. Nous allons compter ensemble. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. Le reste est en trop ; vous pouvez le reprendre : je n'ai pas besoin d'une pitié marchandable. "

Draco contractait ses mâchoires, voulant bien faire ; voulant se taire.

" - Ecoutez, je me suis mal exprimé. Je conçois tout à fait que vous soyez...

- Moi aussi j'ai conçu. Mais je ne suis plus propre à cause de votre argent sale. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelque chose de supplémentaire venant de votre part.

- Vous me détestez, c'est ça ?

- Contactez-moi dès que l'envie vous en prend."

Draco descendit les escaliers en colimaçon du loft et au loin, on entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Dans son lit, Harry était embrassé par ses billets, ses Réflex entreposés sur les étagères photographiaient cette scène vulgaire. Et il ferma les yeux...

* * *

Cela doit faire une éternité qu'il n'a pas eu sa dose de sexe. Draco n'est toujours pas revenu. La neige tombe sur Londres : les cantiques de Noël ont remplacé les gémissements. Harry souhaitait l'entendre chanter son désir contre ses lèvres plus souvent. Juste une fois de plus. Il désirait plus que tout au monde un concert de soupirs amoureux. Ring a Bell. Malheureusement, leur dispute avait fait boule de neige. Enguirlandé dans un mauvais souvenir, le jeune photographe se demanda comment sortir de cette situation épineuse. Harry se leva et laissa cinq messages sur le répondeur de Draco. Personne au bout du fil exempt de ces douze flocons de culpabilité qui se collaient à sa baie vitrée. Il avait placé les quelques billets en trop sur le côté et un goût amer remonta le long de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas s'acheter du talent ; mais d'une personne ça... C'était marchandable même si un Draco était hors de prix. Il sentait dans ses yeux gris un petit quelques choses. Son ilot cendré recouvrait bien plus qu'une tristesse ou lassitude commune. Mais le monde ne tournait pas rond dans ses prunelles. Il dansait au gré des notes, s'adaptant à la mélodie. Sauf que depuis peu, Draco ne savait pas danser sur ce type de mélodie. Les premières notes jouées en l'occasion de notre enterrement. A contrario, Harry revivait... Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans le vice.

" - Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Se demanda-t-il. "

Il laissa ses pensées s'envoler au loin...

Treize mois plus tôt précisément.

* * *

Encore une expo ratée. Trois ou quatre visiteurs tout au plus, rien de bien grandiose. Il s'était accoudé au bar face à une photo format A0 et il s'était demandé : " Pourquoi fais-je cela ? " C'était à une période de sa vie où il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il était véritablement, sur ses défauts, ses qualités, ses envies et son maigre espoir quant à l'avenir. Il avait fermé la salle une fois le petit monde parti. Quatre visites. L'art est quelque chose de difficile pour les nerfs. Beaucoup se suicidait bien avant de réussir. Le suicide. Cela faisait quelques jours que l'idée germait doucement dans son esprit.

" Travailler n'est pas quelque chose de difficile si on n'aime pas ce que l'on fait, lui avait dit son professeur un matin glacial de Février, le plus dur c'est de travailler dans un domaine que l'on aime car chaque jugement nous atteindra en plein cœur. Les bons, mais surtout les mauvais. Il faut apprendre à échouer pour mieux réussir, Harry. Réussir à son échelle bien entendu. Je ne te demande pas de devenir un génie parce que tu n'en n'as pas le potentiel. Nous le savons tous les deux. Je te demande juste d'accepter le don qui t'est offert avec les moyens que tu as. D'être ni ordinaire ni exceptionnel. Mais toi. Juste toi. Unique. C'est ça l'art : déposer un fragment d'âme dans chaque œuvre : une pièce de nous éparpillée ci et là. Travaille avec l'obscurité. Joue avec elle plutôt qu'avec la lumière. C'est ce que tu fais de mieux car tu vois le monde en noir et blanc. Plus en noir tel un non-voyant... Ecoutes bien cela Harry. Tu dois absolument... Ah ! Excuse-moi, je dois attraper ce taxi. On en reparle demain à l'école."

Puis il était parti. S'évaporant dans le Londres agité. Il l'avait regardé s'éloigner peu à peu jusqu'à ce que tout s'éteigne autour de lui ; les lampadaires aussi. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit ce qu'était pour lui la photographie. Des ombres dans le noir se devinant par de minces rais de lumière. Des images prises à l'envers ; uniquement via un reflet sur un verre ; des images avec une tâche floue au centre. Il voulait être un photographe non-voyant. Montrer le monde avec les défauts de la vision humaine... Myopie, cataracte, cécité et autres... Il voulait faire ça de sa vie. Montrer Londres avec des milliers d'yeux différents. Et ceux de Draco étaient magnifiques. Voyait-il gris pour autant ? Le percevait-il comme un être ni bon ni mauvais ?

Il s'interrogeait à son propos. Continuellement. Qui était Draco Malefoy ?

Aujourd'hui, Harry marchait dans la rue avec son Réflex en main. Il photographiait ci et là des détails insignifiants qu'aurait pu voir Draco en venant jusqu'à la tour Monroe. Il imagina alors que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur tel ou tel endroit. Le tout dans les tons sépia. Il rebroussait chemin son appareil à la main s'inventant un hypothétique parcours... Et ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au centre commercial.

C'était donc ça Noël pour Draco et les autres ? La course au papier cadeau.

On offrait le plus gros paquet afin de se faire pardonner de quelque chose : une bicyclette en chrome pour le petit garçon, offerte par son père afin d'excuser les trois match qu'il n'avait pas vu ; un collier en or blanc à la jeune fiancée afin de faire pardonner à son petit-ami le manque de tact dont il a fait preuve au diner dernier lorsqu'il annonça reculer le mariage parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt ; pour la brune, un joli service à thé très ancien pour faire passer le fait qu'on l'a détestait. Un Noël, par définition, regorgeait de culpabilité. Alors il ne fêtait pas Noël car il en avait déjà assez sur les épaules. Pas besoin de hottes ni de quoi que ce soit. Juste ses épaules et le dégoût qui se lisait dans les yeux Draco et cela suffisait. Cela suffisait pour lui faire comprendre qu'un cadeau ne suffirait pas pour se faire pardonner. Et pourtant...

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il se mit à arpenter les différentes boutiques. Les gens le bousculaient, grommelant à peine un "pardon". Le pardon, vous savez, ils le cherchent déjà au près de leurs proches. Inutile de demander celui d'un inconnu... Harry colla son front brûlant contre la vitrine d'une bijouterie ; personne ne le voyait. Il fixait depuis près d'un quart d'heure un anneau d'argent.

" - Là, il va vraiment croire que je le considère comme ma pute attitrée. Maugréa-t-il."

Vingt minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide. Il voulait se faire pardonner : il voulait Noël contrairement aux autres années.

L'anneau alla dans un écrin noir qui glissa dans la poche de sa veste. En sortant du centre commercial, douze flocons de culpabilité se logèrent dans sa chevelure noire corbeau et il sut aussitôt que jamais Draco ne verrait l'éclat pur de cette bague...

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**

Coucou, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plut et désolé de l'attente : nous avons été prises par nos petites vies et toutes ses tribulations (dont le Bac pour toutes les deux ) Enfin, soyez indulgent(e)s tout de même. Sinon, l'habituel "_les reviews sont les bienvenues pour nous mettre le baume au coeur_" n'a pas changé. =D J'ai dans l'espoir que vous serez là au prochain chapitre. Merci de nous avoir lu. **Dairy's Scribenpenne**.

Que dire après ce message ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture du chapitre magnifique que Dairy nous a offert ! Merci à vous tous pour vos messages, vos ajouts et votre attente. Au plaisir de vous revoir, **Livioute**.

oo**O**

_Merci pour tous vos avis sur le chapitre précédent qui nous ont mis du Baume au Cœur._


	4. Janvier et le cotillon perdu

**Posté le :** 18 juin 2010

* * *

_Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces..._

**Sensitive Polaroïd***

Ecrit par Livioute **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

Pseudo commun : Baume au Cœur

**Chapitre IV**

**Janvier et le cotillon perdu**

[Chapitre composé par Livioute]

**PLayList :** Archive – Again Puggy – How I needed you Apocalyptica – Fade to Black [Choisie par Livioute]

oo**O**

**

* * *

**

J'espérais secrètement que ce nouvel an se déroulerait mieux que ce dernier Noël. Je n'ai pu offrir à Eowyn ce qu'elle désirait. Je lui ai pris une chose bien ridicule qu'elle a fait semblant d'aimer, et je m'en veux encore. J'aurais pu ne pas payer le téléphone pendant un mois, et lui offrir ce cadeau… Alors oui, j'espérais que ce réveillon se passe parfaitement bien. Seulement voilà, un client a voulu que je l'accompagne à une soirée, me promettant le triple de la somme habituelle…

Je lui ai promis de rentrer tôt, l'ai embrassé et suis sorti. Devant ma porte, je me suis permis de laisser une larme s'échapper. Une seule. Elle reflétait pourtant toute la détresse et toute la douleur que je ressens. Mais me voilà partit pour m'afficher aux bras d'un « client ». Que ce mot me répugne. Passer une soirée avec lui, simplement pour recevoir son argent crade. Il n'était pas question de sexe ce soir. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Et moi j'ai besoin d'argent pour payer mes dettes.

Alors je suis avec lui. Je souris aux gens qui me parlent, conversant avec eux sur des sujets qui autrefois m'intéressaient et qui aujourd'hui m'indifférent complètement. J'ai perdu le goût de tout, de parler, de sourire, de vivre tout simplement. J'ai bu quelques coupes de champagne, pour faire bonne figure aux côtés de cet homme trop charmant pour moi. Trop dégueulasse. J'ai grignoté quelques petits fours. Deux tout au plus. De quoi faire bonne figure. Encore une fois.

Et puis vint le décompte. Ce décompte ridicule que l'on fait chaque année. Ce décompte que je criais autrefois avec mes amis lors du réveillon. Ces soirées si lointaines… Dix. Dix personnes m'entourant sans jamais me regarder, sans même me remarquer. Neuf. Neuf chapeaux en cartons colorés se posant sur leurs têtes, m'oubliant complètement. Huit. Sept. Six. Cinq. Quatre. Non, ne changez pas l'année, s'il vous plaît. Elle sera pire que celle-ci. Trois. Deux. Un.

Une pensée pour Eowyn me serre douloureusement le cœur.

« - BONNE ANNEE ! »

Et les cotillons s'envolent, ils tournent dans les airs, tombent sur les tables et dans les verres. Tous les cotillons s'en vont de l'autre côté de la salle, là où les personnes se sont regroupées pour s'embrasser et fêter la nouvelle année. Et un cotillon atterrit à mes pieds. Il est le seul, comme perdu au milieu de cette foule, comme s'il préférait s'isoler. Comme moi.

Je suis ce cotillon solitaire dans un monde trop grand pour lui. Je suis aussi pâle que cette boule mouillée, aussi humide que cette boule décolorée. Seule. Je suis ce cotillon solitaire dans un monde trop cruel, qui le piétine sans pitié aucune. Je suis aussi blessé qu'écrasé par les autres cotillons heureux, colorés, secs de toutes larmes. Je suis aussi détruit que lui, tant physiquement que moralement. Il ne me reste plus rien, à part l'espoir de faire vivre la plus belle étoile du soir… Eowyn.

* * *

En déposant les clés sur un petit meuble dans l'entrée, mon regard balaie l'appartement. Et mon cœur se serre. Je l'ai encore déçu, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. Je m'avance vers elle, cet ange qui enchante mes journées, celle qui me retient ici malgré tout ce que je vis, pour elle. Et elle dort. Son visage est serein, doux, balayé de toutes larmes. Pourtant, quelques traces humides résistent encore et mon cœur manque un battement. Elle m'attendait, elle m'a attendu pendant longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Elle a pleuré, elle s'est endormie. Et moi je rentre, aussi pâle et silencieux que d'habitude. Les yeux éteints. Comme la vie que je mène. Eteinte de toute étincelle. Ma seule étoile va finir par me haïr. Je ne suis pas son papa, je suis celui qui la laisse là, un soir de réveillon. Celui que l'on devait passer ensemble à chanter, danser et rire, celui que l'on devait passer ensemble à lancer des confettis, des cotillons et des serpentins. Celui que j'ai passé seul, avec une coupe de champagne dans la main, un cotillon décoloré à mes pieds.

Je sens mes mains trembler, et comme un être désespéré je m'écroule au sol. Mes larmes s'échappent sans que je ne puisse les retenir, de toute façon je n'en ai pas la force. Je n'ai plus la force de rien. Une main hésitante se pose sur mon épaule mais je la sens à peine. Alea ne devrait pas voir ça, elle aurait dû pouvoir profiter de sa soirée, elle aussi. Je gâche la vie de tous ceux qui m'entourent… Je ne devrais plus faire parti de ce monde. Et mes larmes redoublent d'intensité à mes pensées. Je devrais mourir. Voilà quelle est ma destinée.

« - Je suis désolée, Eowyn. Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime, si tu savais. Excuse-moi, pardonne-moi pour tout ce mal que je te fais, pour toutes ces absences injustifiées. Je suis désolé. »

Et ma voix se brise, un sanglot se bloque dans ma gorge tandis que je la prends dans mes bras. Je la porte jusqu'à sa petite chambre qui aurait dû être remplie de jouets. Je l'embrasse délicatement sur le front, quelques larmes se perdant malgré moi sur son beau visage enfantin. Excuse-moi, pardonne mes erreurs, mes absences. Je devrais être là pour toi. Pardonne-moi.

Deux bras fins encerclent mon cou et je tiens fermement les deux mains froides d'Alea entre les miennes.

« - Merci d'être là. »

Elle m'embrasse les cheveux, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant. Et je suis las. Je ne devrais pas. Je devrais la faire sourire, au lieu de la faire pleurer. Elle qui me console à chaque fois. A chaque faux pas, elle me prend dans ses bras. Si elle savait, si elle savait combien j'en fais des faux pas. Si elle savait comme je voudrais n'en faire aucun, plus jamais…

Mes mains serrent les siennes fortement tandis que mes larmes se font plus présentes, elles roulent sur mes joues sans se soucier de la douleur qu'elles installent dans mon cœur. Oppressantes. Elles m'empêchent de respirer, m'empoisonnent. Je souffre, je manque d'air. Mes yeux ne voient plus. Tout est trouble, tout est chimère. Le monde ne se fonde plus que sur des illusions. Il est un monstre fabuleux crachant des flammes sur ses habitants. Le monde se montre magnifique alors qu'il n'est qu'écœurant.

* * *

Sans un bruit, je sors de l'appartement. Quelques pièces trouvées dans des fonds de poches dans la main, je m'enfuie vers la boulangerie. Un pain au chocolat tout chaud lui fera plaisir. Et son sourire me donnera la force de continuer. Pour elle, ma vie ne suffirait pas. J'offrirais tout. En fait, j'offre déjà tout, et ma vie ne suffit déjà plus. Je donne mon corps à ceux qui ne voient un moi qu'un pantin, qu'une vulgaire prostituée. Et ils détruisent à chaque fois un peu plus ma vie. Alors pour balayer ces lignes noires de mon cahier, j'achète une viennoiserie avec quelques pièces de monnaie.

L'odeur du pain chaud envahit mes narines et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tristement. Cette odeur emplissait jadis mon salon, chaque matin. Après avoir acheté ce petit trésor je retourne à mon appartement miteux, un sentiment étrange étreignant mon cœur. Quelque chose de chaud, et d'agréable. Quelque chose de rare. Alors après lui avoir posé le précieux pain au chocolat dans une assiette à dessert et d'avoir dressé une jolie table avec un grand verre de jus d'orange et quelques fleurs d'un parc londonien dans un petit vase, je vais la réveiller.

Elle m'adresse un doux sourire, ses cheveux éparpillés sur son oreiller. Ses grands yeux m'observent, et je la serre doucement dans mes bras.

« - Eowyn, petite princesse. »

Ma main caresse sa joue délicatement et je lui adresse un léger sourire.

« - Bonne année ma chérie. »

Et elle me prend dans ses bras, à son tour. Je lui caresse les cheveux, profitant de cet instant de bonheur. Une matinée qui commence étrangement bien, grâce à l'étoile du soir qui s'éveille au matin. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle m'observe tenir ma tasse de café fumante tout en dévorant son petit déjeuner. Et puis elle s'arrête.

« - Papa, pourquoi t'en as pas, toi ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne mange jamais le matin mon cœur.

- La maîtresse dit qu'il faut manger le matin !

- C'est vrai, je prendrais une orange dans mon sac aujourd'hui ! »

Elle m'adresse alors un sourire resplendissant, qui me donne envie de faire de même. Sourire, rien qu'une fois. Oublier la douleur du monde, oublier ce qu'il me fait, oublier ce que je suis devenu, ce que je dois être aujourd'hui. Oublier. Tout et rien. Oublier quand même. Et ne regarder que le petit bout de pain au chocolat qu'elle m'a laissé en s'en allant vers la salle de bain, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Simuler. Simuler l'orgasme alors que ce n'est plus qu'un réflexe humain. Aucune envie ni aucun plaisir ne danse dans mes yeux. Neutres. Terriblement neutres. Simuler chaque gémissement alors que l'ennuie s'installe en moi. Le dégoût coule dans mes veines aussi rapidement que ses caresses répugnantes. Et il s'écroule sur moi, sans aucune douceur. Un de plus.

Je ne suis qu'un pantin que l'on emmène à la mort. Le dégoût s'empare de moi et fait battre mon cœur douloureusement. Mon regard se pose sur cette unique fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel sombre, cette unique fenêtre lumineuse offrant un peu de clarté et d'espoir à mon univers lancinant. Ma vie prend un goût amer, pâteux. Elle a un léger arrière gout de pain au chocolat coincé dans le palais. Palais que j'offre au premier acheteur. Oubliant le goût d'un pain au chocolat chaud et moelleux. Le goût sucré du bonheur. Le goût supposé de la vie.

Et ses doigts se baladent sur mon corps tremblant de dégoût. Il prend cela pour du plaisir, et recommence. Encore et encore. Il caresse mon ventre, mes bras, mon visage. Et je tourne la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas mes yeux emplis d'horreur. Sa respiration se fait plus lente, plus régulière. Et il s'endort, presque entièrement sur moi. Un poids lourd sur un corps frêle qu'il a salit. Pourquoi s'endorment-ils tous ? Pourquoi veulent-ils que je reste plus longtemps alors que mon corps tout entier veut s'enfuir vers un endroit perdu, neutre ?

Comment font-ils pour ne pas comprendre qu'ils ne représentent que des déchets à mes yeux ? Comment font-ils pour croire que j'apprécie leurs caresses, leurs regards pétillants d'envie ? Comment font-ils pour penser ne serait-ce que quelques secondes que je suis heureux d'être dans leurs bras ? Comment font-ils pour ne pas voir tout cela ? Toute cette douleur qui coule dans mes veines, qui fait battre mon cœur lascivement.

Mais je crois qu'en fait, ils ne veulent pas le voir.

Ils ne le veulent pas, car ils ne voient qu'eux. Eux et leurs plaisirs immondes qui détruisent plus d'une vie. Combien sont-ils, dans le même cas que moi ? Peut-être des milliers. Des milliers d'hommes perdus et désemparés, offrant leurs corps pour faire manger leur famille. Des milliers d'hommes souillés dans le plus grand des secrets. Mais les autres, ceux qui voient en nous que de simples objets, que voient-ils d'autre ? Leur monde est-il parfait ? Ils croient peut-être voir un monde fantastique, une utopie.

Ils croient… Et ils tuent. Chaque jour, des hommes et des femmes voient leur vie s'arrêter alors qu'une main inconnue caresse leurs corps avec passion. Une passion infecte. Je suis mort depuis trop longtemps. Mais survivre dans la mort est la seule solution que j'ai pu trouver pour faire vivre la plus belle des étoiles.

Alors pour elle, je supporte ce poids reposant lourdement sur mon corps. Je supporte cette absence de lumière brillante de douleur de la chambre. Une nouvelle année tout aussi sombre que les précédentes.

Je survis dans la mort. Et vous, autour de moi, que faites-vous ?

Pourquoi ne me tendez vous pas cette main qui me sauverait ? Êtes-vous trop occupés à observer votre reflet dans le miroir de l'eau qui coule sous le pont Mirabeau ? Savez-vous qu'un miroir ne reflète pas la réalité ? Vous n'êtes pas beaux, et le monde non plus. Un miroir montre vos défauts, alors pourquoi ne les voyez-vous pas ? Pourquoi vous ne le voulez pas ?

Egoïstes.

* * *

Janvier touche à sa fin. Janus laisse les portes se refermer. Il n'observe plus les entrées et les sorties de la vie. Janus est fatigué, il a vu en 30 jours toutes les injustices d'un monde qui se devait être juste. Janus devait permettre le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, le passage vers un nouveau monde : plus beau, plus fort.

Janus est mort. Janvier touche à sa fin. Je vis dans la mort.

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai adoré l'écrire et me plonger dans cet univers que j'apprécie chaque fois davantage malgré la détresse omniprésente. Je tenais à adresser un message aux bacheliers. J'espère que vos premières épreuves se sont bien déroulées, et que la suite se passera tout aussi bien, voire mieux ! J'espère également que ce chapitre vous sortira des révisions assommantes… D'ailleurs, la suite ne viendra pas tout de suite. En effet, étant toutes deux en période de BAC également, il est très difficile de trouver un peu de temps pour écrire. Je suis sûre que vous comprendrez ! Merci à vous tous de nous lire. **Livioute**.

Post Scriptum : **Dairy's Scribenpenne** a la tremblote quand elle prend sa plume tant elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir toutes ses ASPIC.

oo**O**

_Merci pour tous vos avis sur le chapitre précédent qui nous ont mis du Baume au Cœur._


	5. Février et les deux baisers volés

**Posté le : **14 juillet 2010

* * *

_Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces..._

**Sensitive Polaroïd***

Ecrit par Livioute **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

Pseudo commun : Baume au Cœur

**Chapitre V**

**Février et les deux baisers volés**

[Chapitre composé par Dairy's Scribenpenne]

**PlayList** : Some Sun – **Micky Green** / Goodbye – **Archive** / Goodbye Apathy - **One Republic**. [choisie par Dairy's Scribenpenne]

**O**oo

* * *

Il y avait de nombreuses choses détestables au mois de Février. D'abord, son odeur de pomme d'amour, ses patinoires, sa neige, les couples et tout un tas d'autres choses. Harry n'avait jamais supporté l'hiver, et encore moins ce mois-ci. Mais là, tout semblait changer. Il commençait de nouveau à grignoter des rayons de bonheur malgré la brume hivernale.

Son désir de noyade s'était consumé en même temps que son corps dans un brasier de plaisir. Plus jamais il ne se sentirait seul avec Draco à ses côtés. Perdu il n'était plus. Peu à peu, les sensations dans son corps revenaient après un long engourdissement. Il prenait la vie de Draco au profit de la sienne. L'espoir prend différentes formes.

Parfois, celle qu'on attend le moins…

Harry enfila une veste noire et une écharpe bleu marine. Il prit l'ascenseur qui le conduisit au pied de la Tour Monroe. La neige formait un tapis disparate. Des centaines d'empreintes d'inconnus s'entrecroisaient là-dedans. Des petits pieds. Des grands.

Le jeune photographe ne leva pas les yeux vers le ciel mais suivit les traces de ses yeux vert émeraude. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur.

-Par cœur, pensa-t-il. Par cœur…

Et ses doigts allèrent à l'encontre de la bague en argent. Celle qu'il avait achetée deux mois plus tôt afin de l'offrir à Draco. Combien de temps encore ? Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour enfin devenir courageux ?

Un entête vert propagea un bref effluve de chaleur tandis qu'un passant entrait dans la boutique. Harry le suivit, se glissant à l'intérieur. Un arôme de chocolat traînait dans l'atmosphère. Sur des fauteuils distincts – formant un mélange éclectique – des personnes papotaient, riant parfois. Puis il y avait les amoureux en tête-à-tête, leurs lèvres en bouton de rose. Comme celle qu'on offrait à sa Valentine.

C'était ainsi au Starbucks Coffee ni rien ni plus que des vies s'entrecroisant comme ses empreintes sur le bitume.

La file d'attente s'étirait devant la vitrine proposant des muffins, des cup-cake et autres viennoiseries. Harry n'avait pas mangé ce matin. Il restait juste dans son estomac quelques gouttes salvatrices du plaisir partagé la veille avec Draco. Et il avait faim. De Draco ou du Starbucks ? Harry ne préférait pas savoir. Alors il prit sa conso ainsi qu'un café Signature dans un gobelet et reparti au dehors.

Il faisait froid. Assez froid pour frissonner. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Et la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle-ci :

-J'ai besoin de chaleur humaine pour me sentir mieux.

Machinalement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur son téléphone portable puis composa un numéro qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

Une voix familière.

Harry avait besoin de Draco.

Et tout ce qu'il obtiendrait, malheureusement, seront ses services.

**O**oo

Harry profitait pleinement du corps offert de Draco. Celui-ci avait détourné son visage et ses yeux gris fixaient la fenêtre de la Tour Monroe. Dehors, tout semblait paisible. Transi de froid. Et quand il vit les toits enneigés, Draco pensa aux blancs d'œufs montés en neige avec sa fille - Eowyn. Il eut un bref soubresaut et se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas faire écouler une plainte au goût de remord. Souvent, il se demandait pourquoi ils faisaient tout ça. Ce n'était pas pour rien. Mais, dans les moments de solitude et d'inquiétude, il pensait à quel homme il devenait au fil des jours à cause de tout _ça_… Si on pouvait encore l'appeler homme au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Il avait tout perdu.

L'espoir.

La joie de vivre.

Son amour propre.

Sa dignité.

Et un peu de liberté…

Draco avait mal de se faire du mal. Il avait tort de se causer du tort.

Et pourtant, tout prenait sens lorsqu'il voyait sa fille dormir en serrant contre elle une peluche qu'elle avait ardemment désirée pour son anniversaire. Ça en valait définitivement la peine. Car même si lui, ne l'était pas, Eowyn était bien assez heureuse pour deux. Il suffisait de la voir, elle, son étoile du soir, pour sentir une once de bien-être l'envahir. Il suffisait de peu… De si peu pour rendre un enfant heureux.

Toutefois, Draco se plaignait de ne pas assez penser à sa fille. Il n'en avait pas le temps. Jamais assez. Comment ? Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des visages d'hommes et de femmes s'imposaient dans son esprit comme si on avait déversé sur ses paupières des seaux entiers de peintures ; des images dégoulinant le vice ; des larmes colorées. Il était bien incapable de retenir leur prénom si parfois ils osaient le lui susurrer. Mais une chose était de fait notoire : les visages, eux, il ne pouvait les oublier.

Ils lui ont tout pris. Ce qui est pire encore, c'est qu'il s'était offert à eux comme il s'offre aujourd'hui. Il y a une différence entre être traîné de force dans l'arène et d'y aller de plein gré. Il y est allé de plein gré et, il n'avait pas la tête haute.

Son cœur n'était que tambour. Son souffle chimère putride. Le corps, vanité.

Aujourd'hui, 17 février, il s'est fait traîner dans l'arène par Harry Potter. Il est le seul ici à avoir un sourire vainqueur puisqu'au final Draco n'avait rien gagné.

Ses mains ont caressé son visage avec tendresse et Draco avait voulu pleurer. Les sanglots n'étaient pas dans le forfait. Alors il a levé les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un sourire. Et il vit… Ses yeux briller. La même étincelle que Draco avait pu voir dans ceux de la mère d'Eowyn quand elle lui avait dit :

« _Je veux un enfant de toi_ »

Nausée. L'envie de vomir. D'hurler à Harry que rien, plus rien, ne comptait. Rien… Plus rien… Le vide. Il voulait lui hurler de le laisser tranquille. Lui vomir à la figure qu'il le dégoûtait avec son argent. Il ressentit tant de haine qu'il se demanda comment un corps si étroit pouvait contenir tout ça.

Et cette crasse qui ne s'en allait toujours pas.

Harry semblait être quelqu'un de bien, il n'avait pas le droit de faire tout ça. Pas le droit de lui infliger les souffrances du plaisir. Pas le droit de rabaisser un père de famille…

Draco ne put plus le regarder en face. Encore une fois, il fuit les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient. Draco voulait s'échapper des bras d'Harry… Cette histoire ressemblait à une romance de mauvais goût. Au goût infecte du pêcher.

Harry ne put plus le regarder en face. Encore une fois, il fixa les deux orbes gris qui le fuyaient. Harry voulait s'enchaîner dans les bras de Draco… Cette histoire ressemblait définitivement à une romance de mauvais goût. Au goût d'une passion non-réciproque.

- Arrête de mentir Draco, pensa-t-il. Arrête de me mentir… Je sais… Je le sais très bien que je te dégoûte. Et pourtant, c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Et si je ne te paies pas, jamais tu ne le feras.

Souvent, Harry pensait à cela pour justifier ses actes injustifiables.

Mais quand ses lèvres effleurèrent le contour de la mâchoire de son jouet, ses pensées et autres regrets s'envolèrent. Il ne resta plus que le désir à l'état brut. Un bijou tranchant et brûlant.

- Je veux un baiser de toi, pensa le photographe.

Il passa sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille.

«_ Je veux un baiser de toi _»

Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos.

« _Je veux un baiser de_ _toi _»

Sa bouche effleura son cou tandis que ses doigts sillonnaient sa peau.

« _Je veux un baiser de toi_ »

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de son visage.

- Je veux un baiser de toi, Draco Malefoy, prononça Harry d'une voix rauque, assombrit pas le désir.

Draco se figea et ses yeux se voilèrent de panique.

- Je ne veux pas. Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ? C'est juste un baiser.

- Non, ce n'est pas _juste_ un baiser. Tu sais, je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui savent ce que cela signifie _réellement _et encore moins qui mérite d'être embrassées. Je veux bien que tu me prennes comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon mais ça… je ne veux pas que tu y touches.

- Tu les réserves pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il d'une voix faible. Je veux au moins préserver ça pour lui ou elle.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on verra la différence, finit par dire Harry en approchant son visage du sien.

- Respecte ma décision ! s'écria-t-il en le repoussant. Tu… Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer.

- Je ne te force à rien. C'est toi qui es venu quand je t'ai appelé. C'est toi qui as pris contact avec moi. Assume un peu tes choix.

- Fini ce que tu as à faire et laisse-moi tranquille.

La voix d'Harry se brisa avant même de pouvoir sortir. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi tout allait mal quand il s'agissait d'amour ?

Draco colla son bassin au sien et pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry hésita avant de le pénétrer…

**O**oo

Le soleil s'était doucement couché sur Londres. Draco était enroulé dans la couette à un des extrêmes du lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Cela va te sembler déplacer mais je voudrais te payer plus pour tes services, murmura Harry depuis l'autre bout du lit.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'on s'est dit tout à l'heure et je souhaiterais que tu restes à mes côtés le plus souvent possible.

Sur le visage de Draco apparu une lueur de panique.

- Enfin, se reprit-il, aussi souvent que tu pourras m'offrir. Je veux… Je veux être ton unique client.

- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir. Déjà, je n'aime pas l'exclusivité dans les relations, même si je ne suis que ton… _employé_.

- J'augmenterai tes honoraires ; je pense que cela en vaut réellement la peine.

Le cœur de Draco se serra brutalement.

Eowyn.

-De combien ? demanda-t-il en remuant dans les draps.

- Combien tu veux ?

- Le loyer est cher.

- Très bien, je te payerai ton loyer à partir de maintenant. Je te donnerai en plus toujours les dix billets à la suite de ce genre d'entrevue aboutie. Pour le reste, je te fournirai un tarif de l'heure. Réfléchis-y et tu me donneras ton prix.

Draco se raidit sous les couvertures.

Avant cette année-là, il ne pensait pas que l'amour pouvait se marchander.

Avant cette année-là, il ne pensait pas qu'un homme puisse tomber amoureux d'une illusion…

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**

Excusez-moi de l'attente (oui, c'est moi qui suis en retard dans le tandem) mais j'ai passé le Bac des Terminales & il y avait l'inscription à la fac – soit disant en passant, très drôle comme aventure – surtout quand un mec brun aux lunettes rondes m'intercepte alors que j'étais perdue et me dit « Salut, je m'appelle Harry. Je peux t'aider ? » J'ai cru à une blague. J'étais sur le point de rire. Sauf qu'un groupe de mecs est arrivé et ils ont dit « Salut Harry » Donc, non ce n'était pas pour du bizutage… En plus Harry, enfin, son alter-ego moldu est président d'un club ! Y-a-t-il Quidditch ou l'A.D. à la fac ? Je me renseignerai pour vous ! En tout cas, que de blabla inutiles mais voilà ENFIN le chapitre 5. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que nous posterons le chapitre 6 * coup d'œil vers Liv' * mais je ne pense pas que cela tardera trop. Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances ! Je pars à l'étranger. Et quand je reviendrai : tout plein d'idées je pense. A très vite,** Dairy's Scribenpenne.**

Une fois encore Dairy nous a signé un magnifique chapitre, mêlant deux vies pour ne faire qu'un sentiment. La douleur. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que je l'ai lu, et j'espère que vous avez autant apprécié la lecture que moi. Bonnes vacances à tous ! **Livioute**

oo**O**

_Merci pour tous vos avis sur le chapitre précédent qui nous ont mis du Baume au Cœur._


	6. Mars et les trois photos volées

**Posté le :** 14 août 2010

* * *

_Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces..._

**Sensitive Polaroïd***

Ecrit par Livioute **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

Pseudo commun : Baume au Cœur

**Chapitre VI**

**Mars et les trois photos volées**

[Chapitre composé par Livioute]

**PLayList :** Yann Tiersen - Comptine d'un autre été Radiohead – No surprises Damien Saez – Il y a ton sourire [Choisie par Livioute]

oo**O**

**

* * *

**

**E**owyn saute dans mes bras avec un sourire immense aux lèvres. Elle porte sur son dos le lourd fardeau d'une journée d'école. Je la sers doucement contre mon corps, celui qui ne m'appartient plus, et je lui embrasse le front. En me relevant, je lui retire son cartable et le porte à bout de bras tout en lui tenant la main. Elle est belle. Elle porte sa toute nouvelle robe, celle que je n'ai pas pu résister à acheter. Celle qui m'a coûté une nuit de plus hors de ma vie et de mes pensées.

Pour une robe et un sourire. Son sourire. Celui qu'elle a esquissé lorsque je lui ai tendu la poche rouge. Ses yeux pétillaient, des feux d'artifice éclataient. Lorsqu'elle avait déchiré le paquet cadeau, elle hurlait presque. C'était celle qu'elle voulait. La jolie robe blanche à fleurs du magasin rose. Une petite robe de mi-saison, printanière. Parce qu'il est arrivé. Il est là, le Printemps.

Avec lui, les fleurs sont nées. Elles fleurissent ci et là dans une harmonie singulière. Les arbres sont roses, le ciel est bleu, le soleil chauffe timidement le monde et les barres au chocolat fleurissent devant les bouches gourmandes des enfants à l'heure du goûter. Des Mars. Et le soleil rend sa peau doré, ses cheveux brillants. Eowyn, étoile du soir, belle comme le jour. Nous nous baladons dans les rues de Londres, elle rie, elle me raconte sa journée.

Elle me raconte l'histoire de ses trois crayons de papier, celle des trois flocons de pollen qui se courent après, et celle de la maîtresse qui raconte l'histoire des trois petits cochons. Et elle rie. Je l'accompagne, heureux de la voir avec ces yeux brillants et ce sourire. Heureux de pouvoir aller la chercher alors que cela n'arrive jamais. J'ai cette envie folle de prolonger cet instant, de rire à n'en plus finir. Alors nous partons vers un parc et elle court vers les jeux. Je l'accompagne, riant doucement.

Elle est belle, elle hurle de joie en descendant du toboggan. Elle court vers les balançoires et je la vois tenter de voler. Plus haut, encore plus haut.

« - Papa ! Viens me pousser ! »

Alors je la pousse. Encore et encore. Son rire résonne en moi comme la plus belle mélodie. Elle me redonne l'envie de vivre, pour entendre ce rire jusqu'à la fin. Elle semble voler. Et je devine ses yeux briller, sa bouche s'étendre en un doux sourire. Je la vois presque, avec les pommettes rouges et ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage, voletant doucement dans les airs. Lorsqu'elle arrête, elle me tire vers ce qu'elle dit être « des lumières qui clignotent ».

Elle court presque, et s'arrête derrière un homme plutôt mince, aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés. Il semblait prendre des photos du parc et des inconnus qui vagabondaient dans celui-ci. Sans que je ne puisse la retenir, elle commença à prendre la pose en riant, et le photographe rit avec elle. Il la prend en photo, alors que je la vois tournoyer dans sa robe. Elle est si belle. Et c'est alors que je l'entends. Sa voix, à lui. A Harry.

Elle s'arrête en voyant mon corps se tendre et de ce fait, il se tourne vers moi. Nos yeux se rencontrent, et je crois que c'est la première fois. D'habitude, on évite de se regarder. On ne dit rien. On ne se voit pas. On _baise_. Et je vois ses yeux verts briller étrangement, j'observe un sourire presque gêné s'installer sur ses lèvres. Il me tend une main, comme si nous étions de simples inconnus, et je le remercie intérieurement. Je la sers. Et je frissonne. Il détourne les yeux. Et étrangement, je continue de l'observer.

Pour la première fois, je le vois autre part, pour autre chose. Je le vois avec un appareil photo, dans un milieu neutre. Et je le trouve beau. J'admire ses mèches auburn qui retombent mollement sur son front, ses yeux verts qui scintillent doucement, ses lèvres roses qui s'entrouvrent… et il se tourne vers Eowyn. Elle nous regarde de ses petits yeux, et attend. C'est à ce moment là que je remarque qu'entre ses petites mains, elle tient un polaroïd. Et quelques photos. Elle rougit et Harry sourit. Elle semble presque rassurée. Rassurée de quoi, ma chérie ?

« - Je croyais que vous me gronderiez parce que j'avais pris des photos avec votre appareil !

- Je n'aime pas gronder les enfants. Tu veux bien me montrer tes photos ? »

Alors elle lui adresse l'un de ses sourires que j'apprécie tant, l'un de ceux où ses dents se dévoilent et où ses yeux brillent intensément. Elle montre alors plusieurs photos de moi, et mes joues se tintent légèrement de rose. Elle lui en tend une, « pour que vous vous souveniez de ce monsieur ! C'est le meilleur papa du monde ! », et elle montre ensuite les deux dernières photos. Harry et moi, les yeux dans les yeux. J'admire la photo, hypnotisé. Elle lui en donne une et lui sourit. Je le vois la regarder longuement, sans oser relever les yeux. Si elle savait…

« - Allez princesse, on rentre maintenant. Désolé, monsieur. Au revoir. »

Elle lui adresse un signe de main, et il sourit. Il reste longtemps debout, troublé, les bras ballants le long du corps. Oui, si elle savait…

**oOo**

Sa bouche parcoure mon cou en une caresse répulsive. Et pourtant, pour la première fois, un gémissement sort de mes lèvres. Il semble s'en apercevoir, car ses yeux se posent sur moi et il m'observe longuement. Une main tremblante s'approche lentement de mon visage, et je retiens mon souffle. Je ferme presque les yeux lorsque ses doigts se posent sur ma joue et d'une caresse volage, écartent l'une de mes mèches blondes. Il dépose un baiser à l'endroit précis où se trouvaient ses doigts quelques secondes plus tôt.

Pour la première fois, ses doigts semblent doux, ses lèvres accueillantes. Et pourtant, elles ne se posèrent jamais sur les miennes. Une règle inviolable. Que j'aurais voulu enfreindre. Pousser l'interdit pour les gouter. Pour les caresser, jouer. Des fourmillements dans le bas de mon ventre me font perdre pied.

Je ne sais plus.

Je sais juste que j'aime ça.

Pour la première fois.

Que j'en redemanderais presque.

Première fois…

**oOo**

« - Je ne savais pas.

- Vous ne saviez pas quoi ?

- Que vous aviez une fille.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi… »

Quelques mots soufflés. Juste quelques uns. Et mes yeux rencontrent une nouvelle fois les siens. Un échange silencieux de sentiments contradictoires commence. Il se lève au bout de quelques minutes, recouvert du drap blanc soyeux, et se poste face à la baie vitrée. Une énième giboulée s'abat sur Londres. Les gouttes de pluie rebondissent sur les parapluies multicolores, et forment ensuite des flaques d'eau dans lesquelles chaque enfant rêve de sauter.

L'averse s'intensifie tandis qu'Harry se tend. Je m'approche de lui, vêtu d'un caleçon et de l'une de ses chemises. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il sait. Il l'a vu. Et il semble vouloir que je sorte de l'enfer. Les flammes s'éteignent presque sous les gouttes de pluie, les mêmes qui coulent sur la vitre, face à nous. Il tourne sa tête vers sa droite et m'observe.

« - Quand j'étais un enfant, je croyais que les gouttes faisaient la course. C'est ridicule, je sais. Mais j'adore les observer, encore aujourd'hui. Laquelle s'échouera la première dans l'océan qui l'attend ? Cette mer immense, peuplée de passants sans pitié, qui vont et viennent dans ces rues sombres et sans vie. Quelle goutte goutera la première aux profondeurs salées du monde ?

- Celle-ci. »

Mon doigt se pose sur la vitre et suit la goutte bleutée qu'il recouvre. Je voie l'un des doigts d'Harry faire de même et nos doigts se rencontrent, plus bas. Là où nous sommes.

En bas.

Là où la douleur est maîtresse. Et alors que la giboulée cesse, nos yeux fixent cette union éphémère, dans le malheur du monde. Tout en bas, dans le gouffre.

Mars. Le mois des giboulées, de la pluie. Le mois du malheur. Ces larmes permanentes emmènent à la mort. Et pendant ce temps, la nature s'éveille, dans une renaissance presque mystérieuse, féérique. On oublie peu à peu que mars est le mois où le taux de suicide est le plus élevé. Car les gouttes qui s'abattent au sol sont des larmes versées par le monde. Ce monde cruel, vil, malheureux. Ce monde en détresse.

Je retire mon doigt et le remet en haut de la vitre. A la recherche de réconfort, de bonheur ou de chaleur – je ne sais pas. Mais je le mets le plus près possible du soleil. Un rayon caresse alors ma joue et je lève les yeux vers l'astre qui sort, majestueux, de son berceau de nuages. Le temps d'une éclaircie, d'un bonjour silencieux. J'abaisse mon regard vers Harry, me demandant s'il a vu la même chose que moi, et j'observe alors une larme couler sur sa joue.

J'ai toujours cru être le seul à être aussi malheureux. Je croyais être le seul à pouvoir pleurer, lorsque le soleil apparaissait. Du coup, je n'ai jamais su réconforter les autres. C'est bête à dire, mais pour moi, j'étais seul à souffrir. Je suis un homme égoïste, peut-être ? Mais est-ce vraiment de l'égoïsme ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être seul à subir. Alors ma main se pose sur son épaule. Je ne sais pas s'il voudra être un martyr à côté d'un autre. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer.

Je voudrais essayer de remonter, en haut. Là où le soleil brille. Je voudrais atteindre les étoiles. Et pouvoir aimer plus fort encore l'étoile du soir. Eowyn. Et je réalise à présent, en le voyant pleurer silencieusement, que seul, je n'y arriverais pas.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Aela ? Pourquoi pas celle qui me suit depuis toujours ?

Je ne pourrais assumer. Jamais je ne pourrais lui avouer : « Je suis une prostituée. »

Dois-je le dire au féminin, au masculin ?

Ou dois-je me taire et espérer qu'Harry m'accompagne ?

Il a demandé à être le seul, il ne me regarde pas comme un objet, il sait pour qui je fais _ça_. Pourrait-il vouloir m'aider ? Et pourrais-je en faire autant pour lui ?

Il me regarde et je détourne les yeux vers les passants. De la tour Monroe, ils paraissent minuscules. Ils sont comme des pions sur un plateau de jeu de société. Sommes-nous les pions d'un quelconque Être ?

Il retourne s'allonger, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'en fais tout autant. Son bras passe au dessus de mon corps, et j'ai soudainement peur qu'il ne veuille un peu plus d'intimité. Non, je ne suis pas prêt à l'accompagner. Mais il ne fait pas ça. Il ouvre un tiroir et en sort quelques photos. Il me les tend, tremblant. Lorsque mes doigts se referment sur elles, je l'observe lui. Il ne sourit pas, il ne pleure plus. Il semble ailleurs.

Je regarde alors les photos, et je la vois. Elle. Eowyn. Ma fille, mon sang, ma vie. Elle est magnifique. Celle qui fera toujours battre mon cœur. Et je pleure. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter. C'est pour elle que je meurs. Pour sa vie. Et je ne regrette rien. Je veux qu'elle ait la plus belle des vies. Les princesses ne doivent-elles pas vivre dans un château avec leur prince charmant ? Et mes larmes continuent de tomber sur le matelas, sur les draps, sur mes jambes nues. Je voudrais lui dire merci. Merci de me laisser seul pour voir ces photos, d'être ailleurs. Merci de mes les offrir. Merci.

Mais merci pour quoi, en réalité ?

Merci.

**oOo**

Lorsque je repars, après m'être endormi dans ce lit près de lui, mes yeux sont encore rouges et mes cheveux ébouriffés. Il m'a tendu une enveloppe, presque honteusement, et je l'ai rangé dans ma veste. Je n'ai pas retiré sa chemise, et il n'a rien dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mes pas me mènent directement vers mon appartement. Le soleil éclaire faiblement l'immeuble miteux. Je l'observe, et sourit doucement.

Eowyn regarde des dessins animés à la télé, Aela semble préparer le repas. Elles me sourient et j'en fais autant. On mangera ensemble cette fois. Et je souris encore. Grâce à lui, je n'ai plus besoin de passer mes nuits autre part qu'ici. L'exclusivité me rapproche d'une étoile. De mon étoile.

Elle voit les photos dans ma main et court pour les regarder en criant joyeusement. Je trouve quelques cadres dans le salon, et je les mets à l'intérieur soigneusement. Elle est heureuse.

Merci, Harry.

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**

En relisant ce chapitre, je me suis demandée pourquoi les mots étaient-ils venus à moi ainsi. Pourquoi soudainement, l'espoir naissait à travers les phrases. Je ne pourrais vous répondre. Je crois que dans cette histoire, la seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que la meilleure des choses est de l'écrire. Pour moi, écrire une histoire, c'est presque comme si l'auteur se cherchait, comme s'il avait besoin de puiser dans ses dernières forces pour trouver qui il était réellement. C'est en écrivant cette histoire que mon regard voit plus grand, que je ne peux faire autrement que d'imaginer le calvaire d'être à la place de ces personnages meurtris. La difficulté d'écrire Sensitive Polaroïd, est d'écrire à deux. Déjà parce qu'écrire avec Dairy's Scribenpenne est un travail difficile, où il faut tout faire pour être à la hauteur. Mais aussi, car écrire à deux c'est une histoire qui révèle les secrets insoupçonnables de deux auteures, des traits de leurs personnalités, et leurs visions du monde. Il m'a été difficile à plusieurs reprises d'accorder mes cordes aux siennes. Pour ce chapitre surtout. Je ne pourrais le changer. Mais je me demande si vous ne trouverez pas ça trop étrange après le dernier… C'est donc avec appréhension que j'attends votre avis. Bien à vous, **Livioute**.

oo**O**

_Merci pour tous vos avis sur le chapitre précédent qui nous ont mis du Baume au Cœur._


	7. Avril et les quatre poissons

**Posté le **: 01 Septembre 2010

* * *

_Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces..._

**Sensitive Polaroid***

Écrit par Livioute **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

Pseudo commun : Baume au Cœur

**Chapitre VII**

**Avril, et les quatre poissons**

[chapitre composé par Dairy's Scribenpenne]

**PlayList **: Lullaby - One Republic / Belle & Sebastian - Beautiful [choisie par Dairy's Scribenpenne]

oo**O**

**

* * *

**

- **P**apa, pourquoi les gens ont-ils fait une fête du rire ?

- Parce qu'ils aiment cela, ma puce.

- Mais, on n'a pas besoin d'une fête pour ça. On peut rire tous les jours.

- Je veux te voir rire tous les jours, Eowyn. Pas que le premier avril.

- Tu trouves ça drôle de coller des poissons dans le dos ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Je trouve ça juste ennuyant. C'est drôle uniquement pour la personne qui le colle. Mais avant, ma mère me racontait qu'ils collaient de vrais poissons !

- De vrais de vrais ?

- Oui ! Tu imagines l'odeur ?

- Beuuuurk. Ça devait sentir la marée basse quand la personne marchait.

Draco éclata de rire. Eowyn avait les yeux qui brillaient comme si elle venait d'exercer la plus belle magie portée en ce monde. Elle rejoint rapidement son père dans son euphorie en lâchant ses petits ciseaux à bout rond. Sur la table de la cuisine s'étalaient des papiers de toutes les couleurs, découpés en forme de poissons. Draco avait décidé de consacrer cette journée à sa petite fille, sans client - exempt Harry, sans supplice à l'horizon… Ils avaient tracés des écailles et des nageoires et avaient même fabriqués de faux hameçons avec un trombone et du fil de pêche.

- Tu as un sacré humour ma chérie, complimenta-t-il.

- Alea dit que je l'ai hérité de toi. Et qu'avant, tu aimais beaucoup plaisanter.

- Avant, oui.

Il se racla péniblement la gorge et préféra changer de sujet :

- Tu veux que je les accroche au plafond de ta chambre ?

- Oui ! Comme ça je serai une sirène dans un aquarium. J'ai toujours voulu être libre comme un poisson qui va où il veut… dans les mers, et les… (la voix de Eowyn se perdit subitement) Tu savais que les bébés tortues arrivaient à retrouver leur maman dans les mers du monde entier sans jamais ne les avoir vu ?

La gorge de Draco se noua.

- Je voudrais être une tortue plutôt qu'une sirène. Pour retrouver maman.

- Ta maman est partie dans une mer bien trop éloignée pour la retrouver. Et, elle ne veut pas être trouvée. Il faudra prendre le large toute seule ma chérie.

Les mains de Eowyn s'agrippaient fermement sur un poisson en papier vert pomme. Draco souffla légèrement et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Quand ta maman est partie… il y a eu un vide dans ma vie alors que j'aurais du être comblé ; comblé par ton unique présence. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer être un bon papa sans elle. Elle m'avait laissé tout seul avec un petit être à m'occuper et plein d'autres choses. J'ai flippé, vraiment flippé. Ça ne me ressemblait pas les responsabilités. Je ne savais pas donner le biberon, changer les couches, chanter des berceuses, savoir si un bébé était malade, avait faim, comment l'habiller… Je m'étais imaginé que c'était ta mère qui m'apprendrait tout ça. J'ai du apprendre tout seul. Et je me suis pas mal débrouillé jusque là, non ?

Eowyn renifla.

- Elle ne m'aimait pas quand je suis sortie de son ventre ? dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- C'est elle qui a choisi ton prénom. Moi je voulais t'appeler Aube. Parce que tu symbolisais un nouveau jour pour moi, pour nous deux… pour nous trois.

Eowyn utilisa le poisson de papier pour sécher ses larmes.

- Je pensais que je n'avais pas été sage et que c'est pour ça qu'elle était partie.

- Elle est partie parce que…. Parce qu'on ne naît pas mère. On le devient, répondit Draco calmement.

- Ca marche aussi pour les papas.

- Oui.

- Ce n'était pas une question, informa Eowyn.

- Ah.

Elle lui envoya un regard désolé.

- Dis, elle te manque parfois ?

- Elle me manquait. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus du tout amoureux d'elle. Je suis passé à autre chose et j'ai une merveilleuse petite fille.

La concernée se permit de glousser de rire. Son père la serra contre lui sans s'apercevoir une seule seconde, que Eowyn en profita pour lui coller un poisson d'avril dans le dos…

* * *

- J'adore les photos qu'elle a prise.

La voix de Harry était douce tandis que son doigt parcourrait le polaroïd.

- Elles sont pleines de lumière, reprit-il. Il y a un éclat dans ton regard dans celle-ci. Elle l'a prise pile au bon moment…

- Eowyn a toujours eu l'œil pour ces choses là, murmura Draco en observant le cliché. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

- Elle est adorable.

Draco ne dit rien et contempla plutôt le plafond. C'est vrai que Eowyn était adorable… Elle lui manquait à chaque étreinte qu'il partageait avec Harry. Pourtant, sept mois étaient passés et la présence de Harry lui paraissait de plus en plus agréa-… supportable.

Les doigts de Harry se pressèrent contre son bras nu.

- Regarde ! Regarde celle-ci, insista le photographe. Tu souris presque.

Draco déposa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Le geste aurait presque pu être tendre si ils n'avaient su que c'était pour mieux regarder la photo.

- Oui, elle est plutôt réussi, admit Draco.

- Je vais la coller sur mon frigidaire. Tu diras merci à ta fille de ma part, d'accord ?

- Elle… Je ne lui ai pas dis qui tu étais.

Harry lui envoya un regard interloqué, fronça des sourcils puis son regard s'assombrit.

- Ouais, je comprends tout à fait… tu te voyais mal lui expliquer comment on s'est connu et qu'est-ce que tu fais pour moi…

- Et je n'aime pas lui mentir, compléta Draco. Je ne veux pas être un père menteur. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être…

Harry savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. La prostitution.

- Tu crois que tu lui diras un jour ? questionna-t-il, troublé.

- Ma fille… Ma fille a grandi sans mère et je suis donc son seul modèle à qui se référer. Pour elle je suis grand, beau, un extraordinaire papa qui n'a aucune faiblesse et qui… et qui ne se prostitue pas pour pouvoir lui payer des choses élémentaires. Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas détruire mon image auprès d'elle. Elle m'est trop précieuse ; son regard est trop précieux. Tu… tu peux comprendre ?

- Je n'ai pas d'enfant, donc non. Mais un jour peut-être viendra…

- Tu veux des enfants plus tard ?

- Je n'en voulais pas mais depuis peu j'ai compris que… que cela pouvait devenir une raison de vivre. Et j'ai besoin d'une raison de vivre.

La main de Harry chercha la sienne. Draco fit semblant de se gratter la jambe.

- Hum, oui je vois tout à fait, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Sinon, une nouvelle exposition en cours de projet ?

- Non… j'ai la tête ailleurs.

- D'accord, prononça Draco. Je vais me rhabiller dans ce cas.

- Tu ne restes pas pour la soirée ?

- Je voulais regarder les dessins animés avec Eowyn et Alea.

- A… Alea. C'est… ta petite-amie ? paniqua le photographe.

- De qui ? Alea ? Oh, non ! C'est une amie qui m'aide à gérer ma paternité. Elle garde Eowyn quand je suis ici ou occupé ailleurs.

- Alea n'a pas quelqu'un ?

- Si. Elle sort avec un homme depuis un moment.

- Tu pourrais la laisser sortir et venir avec Eowyn ici.

Draco éclata de rire. D'un rire froid.

- Oui c'est ça, et elle jouera à la poupée pendant que moi-même je te servirai de poupée un étage plus haut ?

- Non… non, je voulais dire qu'on pourrait faire autre chose. Voir un film, sortir, manger dehors… Et je paierai au tarif normal.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? s'écria Draco, éberlué par la proposition. Tu veux que je prostitue également ma fille ?

- Je me suis mal exprimé ! Je voulais te simplifier la vie. Je voulais arrêter de te faire… _ça_… si tu n'aimes pas. Je te viole un peu plus chaque jour et je veux… je ne veux plus te faire du mal. Je ne veux plus détruire cette famille qui ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes un jour si cela est possible… et…

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop.

Draco était à présent habillé et se retourna pour prendre sa veste sur la rambarde. Soudain, un rire joyeux s'éleva contre toute attente.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as un poisson dans le dos !

- Je… quoi ?

- Un poisson d'avril ! hoqueta Harry, un large sourire sur le visage. Juste là.

Draco se tortilla sur place afin de l'attraper entre ses doigts. Mais il était placé au centre de son dos, à un endroit inatteignable. Il grogna d'impatience.

- Attend, dit Harry en se levant du lit en tenue d'Adam.

Draco le regarda. Le voir nu, ainsi, avec un sourire aux lèvres c'était…

- Tu permets ?

Lentement, Draco se retourna et sentit une légère pression au niveau de son pull.

- Voilà. Heureusement que tu avais une veste pour venir, pouffa Harry. Joyeux poisson d'avril !

- Ouais, c'est ça, grommela-t-il en enfilant rapidement sa veste.

- Draco…

Il le regarda intensément.

- Je voulais te faire savoir que tu m'apportais beaucoup d'un plan de vue humain. Je sais que c'est déplacé mais… merci. Merci du fond du cœur.

Et pour Draco, cela sembla être le mot de trop.

Il sourit timidement et s'en alla.

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**

Tadam, voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez avec beaucoup d'impatience après celui écrit par Livioute ^^ J'espère que celui-ci était à la hauteur de vos espérances. Sinon, voilà la rentrée arriver pour certains… Si vous êtes dans ce cas, bon courage ; pour les autres : profitez encore ! Aussi, je suis un peu anxieuse quant à vos réactions puisque c'est un sujet difficile à exploiter… En tout cas, à la prochaine avec Livy ! **Dairy's Scribenpenne**

oo**O**

_Et merci pour vos reviews qui ont su nous mettre le baume au cœur. _


	8. Mai et les cinq cloches de muguet

**Posté le :** 4 octobre 2010

* * *

_Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces..._

**Sensitive Polaroïd***

Ecrit par Livioute **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

Pseudo commun : Baume au Cœur

**Chapitre VIII**

**Mai et les cinq cloches de muguet**

[Chapitre composé par Livioute]

**PLayList : **Moonlight Sonata - Ludwig van Beethoven; Roxanne – extrait du film _Moulin Rouge_ [Choisie par Livioute]

oo**O**

**

* * *

**

Divinité romaine, Maia était celle qui incarnait le Printemps. Celle qui pouvait faire éclore les fleurs, chanter les oiseaux. Elle célébrait chaque année une fête à cette occasion. _Maïus mensis_. Mois de Maia. De là naquit le mois de mai. Aujourd'hui, nous avons oublié cette déesse, et pourtant, peut-être est-elle au dessus de nous ? Célèbre-t-elle encore cette fête du Printemps ?

**oOo**

Les mains dans les poches, je parcoure les rues de Londres inlassablement. Comme pour me donner du courage, la force d'avancer encore. Toujours plus. Pour sentir la douleur physique et oublier la douleur morale. Pour oublier ce qui fait mal au niveau du cœur et ne sentir que les douleurs musculaires me vriller les jambes. Oui, me vriller les jambes. Et enfin, celles-ci me laissèrent souffler devant la porte de mon appartement. Là où était le plus important. Mon étoile.

Elle dormait, évidemment. Mais le fait de savoir qu'elle était là, en sécurité, et le plus heureuse possible, me suffisait. J'avais juste envie de la savoir bien. Car pour elle, j'étais un assassin. Mon propre meurtrier.

Pour chasser ces idées noires, je secouai ma tête doucement et déposa ma veste sur le canapé. J'entrepris ensuite de faire chauffer mon croque monsieur et de remplir mon verre d'eau puis je plaçai le tout sur un plateau.

Et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu le droit à ce petit plaisir simple. Un plateau repas et un DVD. Je pourrais presque sentir mon cœur battre plus vite, plus fort. Avec un léger sourire, mon doigt appuie sur _play_ et en dégustant mon dîner, je vois les images défiler devant mes yeux. Des hommes, des femmes, des inconnus.

Et puis il y a ce tango.

Il y a cette femme qui comme moi, sacrifie son corps. Cette femme qui en a trop vu mais qui pourtant continue.

Roxanne.

Cette femme dont il est amoureux. Cette prostituée qui pourrait être moi.

Roxanne.

« _You don't have to sell your body to the night._ »

Roxanne. _ROXANNE !_

**oOo**

« - Tu sais danser le tango ? »

Les mots s'étaient enfuis de ma bouche, seuls. Je pense qu'ils sont simplement curieux. Sans doute autant que moi. Alors, je n'ai pas cherché à les retenir, j'attends juste patiemment qu'il me réponde, tandis que ses yeux scrutent les passants qui ignorent notre discussion, ici en haut de la tour Monroe. J'attends, presque impatient, qu'il me dise oui ou non. J'ai envie qu'il me réponde oui. Car ce serait le signe de…

C'est ridicule.

Ce serait le petit signe qui me montrerait que peut-être, on voulait danser avec moi aussi. Que peut-être, on pouvait aimer une prostituée. Alors dis-le moi, Harry dis-moi que tu sais danser. Dis-moi que tu le veux avec moi. Que tu le désires autant que mon corps. Que tu l'aspires bien plus que mes caresses.

Dis-le-moi, Harry.

« - J'avais su, avant... Je voudrais bien recommencer. »

Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire et mon cœur battre encore plus fort. Bien plus fort qu'il ne le faisait hier soir devant ce film. Bien plus fort que lorsqu'une larme roulait sur ma joue. Alors en haut de la tour Monroe, j'eus soudain envie de danser le tango. Juste avec lui. Avec Harry.

Etrangement, je désire son corps contre le mien. Je veux sentir ses mains frôler mes reins. Un contact, un simple contact qui me rendrait fou. Une infime caresse, un regard brûlant. Et un doux effleurement de nos lèvres. Le premier baiser échangé.

_Passionnel_.

Et comme si c'était la première fois, ses lèvres chatouillent mon cou. Je sens comme des frissons parcourir mon corps. Pour la première fois. Ma chemise s'échoue au sol, s'emmêlant à la sienne. Et mes lèvres découvrent son torse, mes mains caressent son dos. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Et pour la première fois, il sonne comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Tout en détachant son pantalon à pince, je remonte vers ses lèvres en sillonnant son torse de légers baisers.

Nos langues dansent un ballet merveilleux, dans le secret de sa chambre. Je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne tandis que l'autre caresse mes cheveux blonds immaculés. Il mordille ma lèvre et retire mon pantalon. Pour la première fois, je sens l'impatience s'immiscer en moi. Elle explore la moindre parcelle de mon corps, me fait frémir. Et inconsciemment, je me rapproche plus de lui.

Nos jambes s'emmêlent et nos cœurs battent trop fort. Pour la première fois, le plaisir s'invite à notre étreinte. Pour la première fois, il s'insinue en moi et je sens mes yeux briller. Pour la première fois, j'aime sentir ses mains sur mon corps. J'en demanderais presque encore un peu. C'était comme s'il était partout à la fois, juste là pour me faire plaisir, pour danser tout contre moi. Comme si nous faisions l'amour.

Je perds rapidement la notion du temps et de l'espace. Son lit devient un nuage d'où je vois les étoiles. Et nos corps, étroitement enlacés, ondulent de ce rythme régulier qu'est celui du tango. Comme si nous dansions vraiment. Je sens ses mains sur mon corps, quelque part, là où ça fait du bien. Je sens l'espoir m'envahir. On peut aimer une vulgaire prostituée.

Je sens le plaisir s'offrir à moi. Et mes gémissements ne se comptent plus. Rien ne compte. Juste lui. Lui, et moi. La délivrance. Jouissance exquise faisant trembler mon corps pour la première fois.

C'était du tango, c'était comme si nous faisions l'amour… C'était…

C'était lui. Juste Harry.

**oOo**

Son souffle régulier me berce depuis de longues minutes à présent, tandis que je me réveille doucement d'un sommeil réparateur. Cela faisait si longtemps, que je n'avais plus dormi. Lorsqu'enfin mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je les laisse vagabonder sur le visage d'Harry. Il semble apaisé et heureux, un fin sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Je devine ses yeux émeraude, bien que cachés par ses paupières alourdies, brillants. Une cicatrice orne son front et je me demande soudain comment il a pu se blesser pour qu'une trace subsiste ainsi sur son visage.

Marqué à jamais.

Mes yeux se voilent, une mélancolie soudaine me prend, avant que mes orbes métalliques reviennent sur son corps nu recouvert d'un drap de soie. L'espoir semble l'habiter et m'envahir. Doucement, je me lève afin d'observer les acteurs d'une vie qui n'est pas la mienne. Tous ces passants ne seront jamais mes clients. La prostituée meurt-elle véritablement en moi ?

Je laisse mon front tomber sur la vitre et mes yeux se refermer. Une main douce caresse alors mon épaule et un soupir de bien être s'échappe de mes lèvres. Presque inconsciemment, mon corps se tourne pour venir se coller au sien et nos lèvres se scellent en ce qui semble être un énième baiser.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'espoir se matérialise en un homme. Ni pourquoi en lui, en Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'apprécie aujourd'hui sa présence, ses lèvres et son corps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi son absence commence à se faire pesante. Je sais simplement que rien ne pourrait m'enlever ce sentiment de plénitude qui m'étreint lorsque ses bras encerclent mes épaules.

Rien ni personne n'éteindra l'espoir qui survit en moi.

**oOo**

En sortant de la tour Monroe, je choisis de faire un détour. De rentrer plus tard, pour pouvoir sentir le plaisir m'envahir avant d'avoir honte. Honte d'avoir aimé cette étreinte alors qu'une étoile attendait. Et puis je me souviens alors, qu'elle ne m'attendait pas. Elle était à l'école, encore. Et j'allais pouvoir aller la chercher. La voir courir pour sortir d'entre les grilles de l'établissement et me sauter dans les bras. Lui offrir un pain au chocolat parce que j'en ai envie.

Mes pas me guident vers la meilleure boulangerie de la ville, et en attendant de pouvoir passer ma commande, j'observe les alentours. La rue est remplie de mamans allant chercher leurs enfants, poussant une poussette devant elles. Une petite fille me fait un sourire et court se réfugier chez la fleuriste d'en face. Je lui adresse un signe de la main et après avoir payé ma viennoiserie, je la vois s'avancer timidement vers moi, les mains dans le dos.

Elle me tendit alors une branche de muguet et repartit en courant alors que je la remerciais, surpris. La fleuriste me sourit gentiment. Un sourire que je n'avais plus reçu depuis des mois entiers. Je serre dans mon poing la précieuse tige de muguet. Tout en me dirigeant vers l'école, je l'observe avec une certaine gêne.

Alors quand je vois Eowyn courir vers moi avec son petit cartable sur le dos, un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres. Peut-être que le langage des fleurs était vrai après tout. Peut-être que cette branche de muguet signifiait pour moi le retour du bonheur…

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**

J'ai remarqué que plus les chapitres avancent, et plus vous nous remerciez. Il est vrai qu'après un merci pareil, je ne sais jamais vraiment quoi vous répondre à part : Un grand merci à vous de nous lire ! Vous nous apportez beaucoup, et je ne saurais vous le montrez assez.

Bien à vous, **Livioute**.

oo**O**

_Merci pour tous vos avis sur le chapitre précédent qui nous ont mis du Baume au Cœur. On oublie trop souvent de remercier davantage les « anonymes », qui mettent à chaque fois de merveilleuses reviews et à qui on ne peut malheureusement pas répondre. Merci infiniment._


	9. Juin et June

**Posté le :** 14 novembre 2010

* * *

_Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces..._

**Sensitive Polaroïd***

Ecrit par Livioute **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

Pseudo commun : Baume au Cœur

**Chapitre IX**

**Juin et June**

[Chapitre composé par Dairy's Scribenpenne]

**PlayList** : Underneath Your Clothes, Shakira / A most peculiar man, Simon & Garfunkel / All Goods Things, Nelly Furtado

* * *

oo**O**

Nous faisions l'amour. Cela faisait bien des mois que nous n'avions plus baisés et des semaines entières que nous n'avions plus couchés ensemble. Ce soir-là, nous faisions l'amour. J'avais oublié que ce mot existait encore et, que le vivre était plus beau. J'ignorais jusqu'alors que la saveur de ses lèvres était si douce. J'avais été dépossédé de mes sens. Mais dans les bras d'Harry, l'ouïe, l'odorat, le toucher, le goût et la vue perçaient un trou en plein cœur. Je vivais.

Hier encore je me plaignais qu'il me tuait dès qu'il me touchait. Et aujourd'hui, je me plaignais qu'il cesse ses caresses. Désormais, Harry me possédait entièrement : le corps, le cœur et l'esprit.

Il passait ses mains dans mes cheveux comme s'il s'agissait de la soie ou de l'or. Je le voyais sourire doucement – de cette attitude tranquille que j'adorais maintenant. Ses yeux brillaient d'un je-ne-sais-quoi. Et ses mains trahissaient son émotion : elles tremblaient. J'ai posé la mienne par-dessus la sienne.

-Je ne m'inquiète plus, pensais-je. Je ne m'inquiète plus car tout ira bien désormais.

Son visage s'est rapproché tandis que sa main courrait sur ma cuisse. Je m'étais pris à mon propre jeu : à présent c'était le client qui donnait du plaisir au prostitué… Moi, Draco, j'avais envie qu'il me touche plus vite, partout, tout le temps. Et je n'avais plus honte de le penser, ou même de le dire :

-Oui, juste ici, avais-je gémit.

-Là ?

- Mmh.

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années lumières que je me répugnais à l'idée de me vendre. Et malgré le fait qu'Harry me tienne dans ses bras, je possédais l'illusion qu'une éternité me séparait de lui. Il aurait pu en profiter. Il aurait pu me faire du mal. Il aurait pu me tuer. Car ici, là, maintenant, peut-être bien à jamais, je lui appartenais. Je lui appartenais comme une poupée à un enfant. Je lui appartenais.

Alors, vous savez quoi ?

Je m'en foutais pas mal s'il me faisait du mal ou si je crevais entre ses bras. J'agissais comme le jeune homme que je n'étais plus. Je n'étais plus ce père de famille monoparentale qui souffrait de ne pouvoir offrir que le strict minimum à sa fille.

Dans les bras d'Harry, j'avais dix-sept ans.

J'avais dix-sept ans et c'était comme une première fois.

Je ne pensais ni à Eowyn, ni à Alea, ni à mes amis oubliés, ni à ma famille, ni à moi la putain, ni aux factures à payer, ni à l'été qui approchait, ni aux vacances que je ne pourrais pas offrir à ma bien-aimée.

J'avais tout oublié et cela me prodiguait un bien fou. Toute l'angoisse, toutes les peurs étaient défendues dans ses bras d'homme. Je pouvais enfin me laisser aller. Je savais qu'il serait là et qu'entre ses draps, il me protégerait. J'avais définitivement besoin d'être protégé et qu'on pense à moi que pour une fois, on inverse les rôles.

Je l'ai embrassé. Je l'ai embrassé en oubliant que quelques mois plus tôt je le lui refusais. Par ce simple geste, il savait qu'on avait dépassé les limites que je ne simulais plus. C'était pour de vrai. Je ne jouais plus. Et en retour, il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec moi.

Parce que ce soir-là, nous faisions l'amour.

* * *

Nous pouvions voir la nuit depuis le toit en verre de son loft de la tour Monroe. Au-dessus de nos yeux, les étoiles dansaient un tango.

-C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'observe les étoiles sans penser immédiatement à ma fille.

- Tu te sens coupable ? demande Harry en glissant sur mon visage ses deux émeraudes qui scintillaient dans le noir.

- Oui et non. Oui parce que tout parent doit penser à ses enfants – surtout vue l'heure. Est-ce qu'elle est bien couchée ? Est-ce qu'elle ne fait pas un cauchemar à l'instant ? Ne manque-t-elle de rien ? Et… et non parce que ça me permet de faire une pause. Tu… tu comprends ?

Il semble songeur.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu souffrais autant, dit-il enfin. Hormis le fait que… qu'à la base tu travaillais pour moi, je ne pensais pas qu'être le seul parent dans une famille puisse être une charge aussi angoissante. Je ne pouvais que deviner et l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Harry s'aperçu à peine que son index traça un sillage sur ma peau brûlante. Mon souffle s'arrête un instant tandis que je ferme les yeux. Je me sentais chéri.

-Mais, tu as fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire avec cette petite-fille que j'ai rencontré au parc il y a quelques mois, reprit Harry. Elle était souriante, espiègle et ne semblait manquer de rien. Je n'ai pas lu sur son visage la précarité ou la peur des jours sombres. Eowyn est tout sauf ça.

- J'ai essayé de la préserver.

- Tu l'as très bien fait. Je… Je sais que pour toi c'est douloureux d'avoir fait _ça_ pour combler ses besoins. Mais, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. C'était…

Il sent que je me tends. Harry s'allonge sur le côté et dépose son coude sur le matelas afin de soutenir sa tête. Il me regarde et ses doigts survolent mes cheveux.

-Ça prouve au moins que tu aimes ta fille et que tu es prêt au meilleur comme au pire pour elle. Je trouve ça d'un courage fou.

- Fou, ai-je murmuré. C'est bien le mot. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû vendre mon corps contre une poignée de billet.

- Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait : je serai mort et toi…

Je le tais avec un baiser. C'est toujours aussi effroyable pour moi de l'imaginer mort, noyé. Il était quelqu'un d'infiniment vivant pour mourir un jour. Ma langue danse avec la sienne. J'avais juste envie de le faire taire de lui dire qu'il sera éternel de lui mentir là-dessus. J'avais ma main sur son cou. Je me comportais comme un adolescent à ses premiers émois. J'avais longtemps pensé que tout cela avait disparu, que je n'y avais plus le droit.

Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Et j'avais définitivement envie de vivre encore… pour Eowyn, pour Alea, pour lui aussi.

-Je… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux, me souffle-t-il alors que son nez caresse ma joue. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite.

Beaucoup d'eau à couler depuis. Inconsciemment, je me suis attaché à lui. C'était rare, cela pouvait même être dégueulasse. Des gens pourraient dire que j'aime souffrir et les complications et qu'on ne doit jamais aimer son bourreau. Mais…

-Il y a toujours un mais, répondis-je. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite mais…

- Mais j'aimerai bien savoir si tu me trouves ridicule de te le dire.

Il était embarrassé. Il avait peur de ma réponse.

-Je ne te trouve pas ridicule.

Il sourit et moi aussi en retour.

* * *

L'aube flirtait avec nous dans la pièce. J'ai doucement commencé à ouvrir les yeux. Il était beau et j'aurais aimé le photographié mais je craignais que le bruit que déclencherait le polaroïd ne le réveille. Je me suis donc levé et dirigé vers sa salle de bain. Mes yeux ont vogué vers la baignoire et finalement, je suis entré dans la cabine de douche. L'eau était chaude. J'aimais ça. Mes cheveux blonds collaient sur mon front. Je ne m'étais jamais levé un matin en me sentant aussi bien…

J'ai fermé le jet de douche une fois savonné et rincé. J'ai pris un flacon d'eau de toilette qui traînait au bord du lavabo. J'ai senti le parfum en déposant quelques gouttes sur mon poignet. C'était ce que sentait Harry. J'en ai mis sur moi et j'ai cherché à tâtons mes vêtements dans la chambre du loft.

Harry respirait paisiblement. Je n'avais pas le cœur a le réveiller et, de toute manière, je devais m'en aller. Je savais que tôt ou tard, j'allais le retrouver. J'ai descendu le plus silencieusement les escaliers en colimaçon en tenant mes chaussures par leurs lacets. Une fois dans sa cuisine, je lui rédige un petit mot sur un post-it que je colle sur la bouteille de lait dans le frigidaire.

« Rappelle-moi »

J'ai enfilé mes chaussures et je suis partie comme je suis venue : avec un léger espoir de revenir.

* * *

En entrant à la maison, il était déjà 7h30. J'avais fait un détour au supermarché pour faire les courses à l'ouverture des magasins. J'avais deux sacs en tissus vert recyclable dans les mains et une pile de lettres coincées entre mes lèvres. Je referme la porte derrière moi avec un léger coup de pied. Je dépose tout sur le comptoir de la cuisine et déballe les achats que je range soigneusement. Quand j'ai fini je file dans ma chambre où je savais qu'Alea s'était certainement endormie.

Je touche son épaule et lui souris :

-Je suis rentré un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Alea sourit et commença à se lever. Je ressors après avoir jeté ma veste sur un fauteuil au coin de la pièce. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été pris d'envie de cuisiner. Je fis cuire des œufs au plat dans un moule en forme de cœur pour Eowyn et fis des toasts. Je préparai même des crêpes au sirop d'érable !

Quelques instants plus tard, Alea revint habillé et les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval.

-Tu as eu une promotion ?

- Mieux, répondis-je en lui servant son assiette et une fourchette. Je crois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Alea eut un sourire merveilleux et s'enthousiasma littéralement. Toutefois, elle parla à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Eowyn qui dormait encore. L'école commençait à 9h.

-Je… c'est incroyable Alea. Je me sens différent. Il me rend différent.

- Il ?

- Oui, c'est un homme. Il… Enfin…

- Oh, ne sois pas gêné ! J'ai juste été surprise mais, s'il te rend heureux... corrigea Alea.

Je paru soulagé et lui versa un verre de jus d'orange.

-Et comment s'est passé ta soirée avec Eowyn ?

- Un amour comme d'habitude. Elle a mangé le plat à réchauffer que tu lui avais préparé et on a recollé les poissons en papier qui s'étaient décollés de son plafond dans la soirée. Puis on a joué à « si j'étais… » Par contre, elle s'est endormie devant la télé : elle voulait t'attendre.

J'eu une moue coupable et j'ai soufflé :

-Je vais aller la réveiller.

Je me suis dirigé vers la première chambre à droite et ouvrit la porte que j'avais repeint en vert pomme. Un petit lit était contre le mur et au-dessus avait été fixée une veilleuse entourée d'un filet de pêcheur. Un faux téléphone en forme de coquillage traînait sur sa table de chevet. Eowyn était allongée sur le ventre, la joue appuyée sur son oreiller. Elle portait une chemise de nuit à manche courte.

Je m'assois au bord du lit et j'ai caressé ses cheveux d'une couleur quasi-similaire aux miens. Eowyn papillonna des yeux et se retourna.

-Allez viens ma puce, on doit se préparer pour aller à l'école.

J'ai porté ma petite-fille à bout de bras et je l'ai déposé sur une chaise en face de son petit-déjeuner qu'elle avala goulument. Alea et moi avons papoté autour d'une tasse de café comme si le monde n'avait jamais changé. Comme une grande, Eowyn alla prendre sa douche après avoir rangé son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Quelques instants plus tard, je me suis levé pour savoir où elle en était :

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, ça va Papa, répondit Eowyn entre deux clapotis d'eau. Je me frotte derrière les oreilles. J'ai bientôt fini.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Je souris en entendant la voix de ma fille et alla ouvrir. Dès lors, mon visage se décomposa. Une femme s'avança dans l'appartement et toisa superbement Alea qui était bouche bée. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une Eowyn trempée dans un peignoir en coton bleu ciel.

-Papa est-ce que…

- Alea, va aider Eowyn à s'habiller s'il te plaît.

Alea entraîna la fillette dans sa chambre. Eowyn n'avait jamais senti son père aussi froid. Elle aurait pu penser qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal si seulement cette dame n'était pas là, à regarder son père.

-Cela va faire longtemps, dit la femme.

- J'aurais préféré que cela dure encore un bon bout de temps avant de te revoir, June.

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre que j'ai écrit d'un trait. Je tenais à m'excuser personnellement du retard : commencer les cours à la fac n'est pas de tout repos. En tout cas, entre deux dissertations, je me suis octroyée une pause et j'ai enfin pu rédiger ce chapitre que vous attendiez. Je sais bien que c'est frustrant d'attendre une suite alors si vous m'en voulez, je ne peux rien dire du tout. Juste désolée. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite vous plaira,** Dairy's Scribenpenne.**

oo**O**

_Merci pour tous vos avis sur le chapitre précédent qui nous ont mis du Baume au Cœur. Un grand merci également aux « anonymes », qui mettent à chaque fois de merveilleuses reviews et à qui on ne peut malheureusement pas répondre.  
_


	10. Juillet et les sept rayons de douleur

**Posté le :** 28 décembre 2010

* * *

_Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces..._

**Sensitive Polaroïd***

Ecrit par Livioute **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

Pseudo commun : Baume au Cœur

**Chapitre X**

**Juillet et les sept rayons de douleur**

[Chapitre composé par Livioute]

**PLayList : **Je cours – Kyo ; La Chute – Yann Tiersen ; [Choisie par Livioute]

* * *

oo**O**

Je sentais mon sang s'arrêter. Il cognait si fort contre mes tympans, mon cœur battait si lentement… Je me sentais partir. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle là, maintenant, alors que tout allait bien ? Pourquoi le bonheur n'était-il pas fait pour moi ? Elle n'avait pas le droit. Non, elle n'avait aucun droit de faire cela. Je pouvais presque entendre Eowyn demander pourquoi papa était-il si froid et qui était cette dame. D'ailleurs oui, qui était-elle pour rentrer dans sa vie comme cela ? Aussi vite qu'elle en était partie…

**oOo**

« - Je sais tout, Malfoy. Je sais tout et tu me dégoûtes. »

Elle était là depuis des heures. Elle m'avait observé dire au revoir à ma fille tandis qu'elle s'en allait à l'école avec Alea, elle l'avait suivie des yeux sans une seule émotion. Pas un sentiment ne l'avait traversé. Pas un sentiment pour sa propre fille.

« - Et elle, elle te dégoûte aussi ? Ta fille, June ! Ta fille dont tu n'as jamais rien demandé. Pas même une photo ! Que faisais-tu de celle que je t'envoyais chaque année à Noël, à son anniversaire ? Tu les brûlais ? Tu me dégoûtes bien davantage. Tu la regardes sans rien dans le regard. Pas même un peu d'amour pour celle que tu as mise au monde !

- Là n'est pas la question. Je vais en demander la garde. Il est évident que… Qu'elle ne sera jamais heureuse ici. »

Elle regarde mon appartement avec une telle grimace de dégoût qu'elle me fait frissonner d'horreur. Ses mots m'ont touché en plein cœur. M'enlever ma vie, ma fille ? M'enlever l'étoile de mon existence ? Pourquoi ? De quel droit ?

« - Un prostitué ne peut pas s'occuper d'un enfant, Draco. »

Elle savait. Elle savait et elle lui avait craché avec tant de haine, tant d'horreur qu'il se détesta autant qu'il y a quelques mois. Il était dégoûtant. Il vendait son corps, sa dignité.

« - Ce n'est pas ta pension alimentaire inexistante qui allait faire vivre ma fille, June !

- Ta fille ? »

Elle rit. Et son rire me transperce de toute part, comme des milliers de lames s'enfonçant dans mon corps. Ici, là, et toujours là. En plein cœur.

« - Tu ne t'es jamais souciée d'elle, comment peux-tu prétendre être sa mère ?

- Comment peux-tu prétendre être un père digne de ce nom ? Tu es dégueulasse. Voilà ce que tu es ! »

Oui, je l'étais. Oui. J'ai vendu mon corps pour sauver la vie de ma fille. Ce n'est ni courageux, ni audacieux. C'est un acte désespéré d'un homme tout aussi désespéré.

« - Sors de chez moi. Immédiatement.

- Le pire, Draco, c'est que tu te tapes des mecs ! Tu n'es qu'une tapette alors ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai jamais pris mon pied… J'aurais dû me mettre à quatre pattes ? »

Je tente de ne pas pleurer tandis que mes poings se serrent. Elle le fait exprès. Elle veut juste me tuer. Elle veut me détruire. Elle me détruit.

« - Dégage. »

J'ai beau siffler de rage, elle reste avec son sourire hypocrite, confortablement assise sur mon canapé. Elle semble s'amuser de la situation.

« - Harry Potter c'est bien cela ? Tu ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure, il est bien foutu. Un photographe, certes. Mais pas n'importe lequel ! Plein aux as, ton plan cul !

- Ferme-la. »

Elle me toise, me défit. Elle me fait mal.

« - Je ne veux pas que ma fille soit éduqué par une tapette, Malfoy. Il est hors de question que tu continues de le voir ! Un prostitué, un homosexuel. Bientôt elle sera fille d'un monstre. Tu me dégoûtes littéralement. Si tu continues de fréquenter Potter, je réclamerais la garde de ta fille, Malfoy !

- Tu ne sais même pas son prénom ?

- Et alors ? »

Elle part, sans un regard. Juste le dégoût envahissant son visage. Mes yeux s'humidifient. Elle détruit ma vie. Elle vole ma fille, ma raison de vivre, mon amour. Elle vole ma dignité, me renvoie en pleine face mes erreurs, à tel point je suis infect…

**oOo**

« -Je suis désolé, Harry… Je…

- Je sais. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire cela aussi vite… J'étais ridicule.

- Non Harry, ce n'est pas ça… Crois-moi… »

Voir ses yeux s'humidifier fait tomber chacune de mes barrières. Je pleure, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je regarde cet homme qui m'a permis de croire en la vie et en l'amour. Je le regarde, désespéré à l'idée de le quitter.

« - Si ce n'était pas pour elle… Je ne le ferais pas. »

Mes mains tremblent, mes jambes se dérobent. Et je pleure. Aide-moi, Harry. Aide-moi à la garder près de moi tout en étant heureux. Aide-moi, je t'en supplie. Mais tu ne m'aideras pas. Tu ne dois pas. Non, tu ne dois pas.

« - Draco si… Si tu m'expliquais au moins ?

- Je ne peux pas… J'ai trop honte. Je ne peux pas faire ça… »

Je sens son regard traverser mon dos. J'entends ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et sa respiration se bloquer alors que ma main caresse la poignée. Ne te retourne pas Draco, ne fais pas cette erreur là. Je sens l'odeur de son parfum envahir mes narines pour la dernière fois. Son odeur… Va-t-elle me manquer, elle aussi ?

**oOo**

**26 juillet.**

June n'est pas revenu, et pourtant je sens son regard partout où je vais. C'est comme si elle suivait chacun de mes pas, qu'elle surveillait ma vie. Qu'elle cherchait le moment pour prendre ma seule raison de vivre, l'étoile de ma vie.

**27 juillet.**

Son regard brûle ma peau. Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Je ne le vois plus. Je ne vois plus Harry Potter et ses appareils photos par millier. Je suis seul. Seul pour ma fille. Seul pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne vois plus Harry… Je ne vois plus Harry et ses sourires timides, je ne vois plus Harry et ses craintes au fond des yeux. Je n'ai plus vu la tour Monroe depuis bientôt 16 jours, 5 heures et 8 minutes. Elle n'était qu'un rêve elle aussi… Un rêve qui s'est envolé. Alors s'il te plaît, June envole toi aussi. Laisse-moi vivre.

**28 juillet.**

La fin du mois. La fin du mois et l'impossibilité de faire manger autre chose que des pattes à ma fille. Harry m'a envoyé de l'argent, pour elle m'a-t-il écrit. Je ne veux pas y toucher. Que dirait June ? Que ferait-elle si elle savait ? Elle me la volerait…

**30 juillet.**

Harry me manque, il me manque tellement. J'ai eu pendant quelques temps la possibilité de croire en quelque chose. Je ne crois plus en rien. Mon étoile brille peu. Elle semble apeurée. Suis-je devenu une épave ? Si je ne peux plus la faire rêver, qui le pourra ? Harry… Harry sait faire rêver le monde. Il lui suffit de cliquer et une photo pleine d'espoir et de lumière sort de son polaroïd. Cette photo fait travailler chacun de mes sens… Ses photos le définissent tant. Les clichés qu'il a faits d'Eowyn hantent mes journées. Je me souviens de son sourire, de ses yeux brillants, de sa voix, de son rire. Je me souviens de son odeur… Il sentait comme ce dernier parfum en vogue dans Londres, avec une petite touche en plus… Quelque chose de bien à lui, quelque chose d'Harry.

**31 juillet.**

Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. J'ai si peur qu'il m'ait oublié et que je ne fasse plus parti de sa vie. J'ai acheté son parfum. Un coup de folie quand on sait que je n'ai toujours pas payé l'électricité. Je lui ai envoyé une petite carte aussi. Je l'ai aspergée de parfum. Cette odeur… Elle semble me rattacher à lui, comme s'il était dans un coin de la pièce. Quelques mots griffonnés sur ces gouttes de fragrance… _Tu te fais vieux plus le temps passe, plus ton absence nourris ma douleur. Les rayons de soleil semblent m'assommer et pourtant à chaque fois je me relève pour toi. Pour elle, pour toi. Je ne sais plus très bien. Joyeux anniversaire, D. _A peine quelques mots. Sans aucun sens, sans aucune valeur. Pas un seul _je t'aime_ pour l'oublier. Mais je l'aime. Je l'aime à en mourir. Son odeur arpente mes souvenirs, mes draps, mes vêtements. Je suis l'épave de moi-même. Telle une ombre. Son odeur hante ma vie. Joyeux anniversaire Harry tu es devenu l'inaccessible. J'étais une pute, j'étais ta pute, j'étais ton homme, je suis ton souvenir.

**oOo**

Je repose le cahier gris qui se remplit au fil des jours de mes mots futiles et sans âme. Les pages ont, elles aussi, son odeur. Il envahit chaque parcelle de ma vie comme il caressait auparavant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Eowyn dort à côté de moi, et je la trouve si belle… J'ai souvent du mal à croire qu'elle est ma fille. Elle semble si… Si innocente face à moi et la vie que je mène. Elle semble être tombée du ciel. Pourquoi est-elle tombée si bas avec moi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire cela. Je me dois de la faire sourire. Je me dois de la rendre heureuse, comme un bon père. Suis-je réellement un bon père pour elle ?

Un bon père ne doit-il pas tout faire pour que sa fille n'ait besoin de rien ? J'ai trouvé une solution qui aurait pu l'éloigner de moi à jamais… Et maintenant ? Comment vais-je pouvoir garantir son bonheur alors que le mien n'est plus qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan, perdu au milieu des autres ? Peut-être même que mon bonheur s'est évaporé sous les rayons de soleil trop chauds de ce mois de juillet ?

Juillet se termine. Il achève d'être et m'amène à disparaître à mon tour. Une ombre… Août s'installera demain matin et où serai-je à ce moment là ? Que ferai-je pour l'étoile de mes nuits ? Son parfum m'aidera à tenir. Une minute et son anniversaire prendra fin lui aussi. Un nouveau jour, un lendemain. Le soleil annoncera-t-il le retour des beaux jours ? June est encore trop présente. Je sens ses yeux me scruter à travers les rideaux. Je suis dégueulasse, et incapable de rendre heureux ma propre fille. Je suis un monstre. Une tapette.

Août ne changera rien à cela. Ni Août, ni Personne.

Juillet, petit Juin. Mois de Jules César. Juillet prend fin et avec lui, j'achève de vivre. Je frôle l'indécence en respirant.

Jules César avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas. Un je ne sais quoi qui ne me permet pas de rester ici sans souffrir…

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**

J'ai remarqué que plus les chapitres avancent, et plus vous nous remerciez. Il est vrai qu'après un merci pareil, je ne sais jamais vraiment quoi vous répondre à part : Un grand merci à vous de nous lire ! Vous nous apportez beaucoup, et je ne saurais vous le montrez assez.

En espérant que l'attente ne vous dérangea pas, et je tiens à m'excuser pour ce délai. J'espère avoir pu assouvir votre soif de lecture et surtout, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout.

Bien à vous, **Livioute**.

oo**O**

_Merci pour tous vos avis sur le chapitre précédent qui nous ont mis du Baume au Cœur. On oublie trop souvent de remercier davantage les « anonymes », qui mettent à chaque fois de merveilleuses reviews et à qui on ne peut malheureusement pas répondre. Merci infiniment._


	11. Août etc

**Posté le **: 8 Janvier 2011

* * *

_Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces..._

**Sensitive Polaroïd***

Ecrit par Livioute **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

Pseudo commun : Baume au Cœur

**Chapitre XI**

**Août etc.**

[Chapitre composé par Dairy's Scribenpenne]

**PLayList : **All Around Me – Flyleaf / Family Portrait - P!nk.

* * *

Le lait dans le frigidaire est périmé depuis longtemps. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de le jeter. Tous les matins, je regarde cette bouteille comme si le temps s'était figé en quelques centilitres. Dessus, un post-it sur lequel gisent les derniers mots de Draco : « _Rappelle-moi _». C'était au lendemain de notre première nuit. Notre première parce que... parce que cette nuit-là avait tout changé entre nous. En me levant le lendemain matin, le lit était vide et je m'étais dit que cela n'était pas permis d'être si heureux sur Terre. D'avoir tout alors que rien ne nous entourait.

Ces quelques mots échoués au fond de mon frigo m'avait redonné envie de sourire et l'espoir des jours meilleurs. Draco voulait bien de moi. Alors je l'ai rappelé dans la journée. Il n'a pas daigné répondre. Il était peut-être occupé. Mais quand... quand au fur et à mesure des jours son absence a commencé à creuser mon coeur, j'ai commencé à paniquer : il ne viendrait peut-être plus. J'ai attendu patiemment son retour en passant mon doigt sur le calendrier. J'avais osé espérer qu'il reviendrait... qu'il _me_ reviendrait. Mais mon monde était vide.

Parfois, j'errais dans le parc où je l'avais croisé avec sa fille par hasard. Je prenais des photos sans vraiment avoir d'objectif. J'avais juste un bon prétexte pour revenir ici et attendre un petit signe de lui. Peut-être que si l'on se croisait au détour d'une rue, il ne pourrait faire reculer les explications. Les explications où il me dirait qu'il... qu'il n'avait fait que son boulot avec moi, qu'il préférait tout arrêter avant que je ne m'accroche à lui, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau fardeau dans sa vie.

Et moi, j'étais toujours là à photographier le monde en attendant que surgisse du gouffre de mes souvenirs l'image de Draco. Son regard gris qui serait gravé à même ces sensitives polaroïds. Son regard gris qui commençait tout juste à s'illuminer à mes côtés. Son regard gris qui avait tout changé. Il y a quelques temps à peine, le dernier soir, j'eus l'impression que nous avions fait l'amour. C'était différent des autres fois.

Mieux. Intense. Vrai.

J'ai tout de suite su qu'il ne simulait pas à ce regard... ce regard mercure, presque noir, voilé. Ce regard charbonneux qui partait en cendre au moindre gémissement. Ces deux pierres précieuses qui étaient rivés à mes yeux, qui me rendaient ma passion entre deux battements de cils.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, nous sommes restés l'un dans les bras de l'autre juste après. Il ne m'a pas fui. Il ne m'a pas regardé de travers. Il m'a dit... "_C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'observe les étoiles sans penser immédiatement à ma fille_." Je l'ai trouvé tendre parce que... parce que j'ai réalisé à ce moment-là que c'était un bon père, un père qui ferait tout pour elle, qui faisait passer son propre bien avant le sien. Un père soucieux quant à l'avenir de sa chair et son sang. Il l'aimait. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle passait avant toutes choses. C'était beau. Là, je me suis aperçu que j'étais foutu : Draco, lui, passait avant toutes choses pour moi.

Je regarde encore le post-it qu'il m'a laissé et décide de prendre la confiture juste à côté. Je me demande ce que peut bien grignoter Draco ce matin. J'espère qu'il arrive à manger quelque chose, d'ailleurs. Il... Il avait l'air tellement perdu la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Il a toqué tout doucement, comme si au fond, il avait eu envie que je ne l'entende pas. Mais mes sens étaient aux aguets depuis que je l'attendais. Je l'attendais le jour et la nuit. Je lui ai ouvert et j'ai vu en premier son regard puis ses cernes. Il semblait à bout - quelque chose ou quelqu'un (peut-être moi) le mettait au bord du gouffre. Je lui ai ouvert en grand ma porte et je l'ai laissé entrer. Il s'est avancé tout doucement, avec prudence. Cet endroit lui rappelait sans doute trop de choses horribles : c'était là que je lui avais tout pris. Il a jeté un regard circulaire au loft, ses yeux se sont attardés vers la baie vitrée et l'escalier en colimaçon puis il s'est enfin retourner pour me regarder, moi.

- Je suis désolé, Harry… Je…

Il me regarde, dépité. Il a l'air sincère. Je ne vois pas quoi répondre. Pas tout de suite. Je m'avance - parce que, inconsciemment, mon corps le réclame.

- Je sais, finis-je par dire. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire cela aussi vite… J'étais ridicule.

Je repense à notre dernière nuit où je lui ai dit être tombé amoureux de lui. C'était venu tout seul. J'avais ressenti le besoin de partager mes sentiments. Ils me consumaient depuis trop longtemps déjà. J'avais été idiot de dire ça - tout a été détruit par ma faute. Peut-être que si je m'étais menti suffisamment, rien de tout cela ne serait sorti.

- Non Harry, ce n'est pas ça… Crois-moi…

Comment pourrais-je le croire ? J'y étais moi aussi. J'étais dans ce lit, dans ma peau, à lui dire je t'aime. Et dès le lendemain, tout a changé. Il a changé. Je lui ai fait peur. J'aurais voulu qu'il me déteste encore un peu - au moins, il aurait ressenti quelque chose à mon égard. Mais là, juste de la pitié et du pardon brillaient dans ses yeux. Le pardon de quoi ? Que cela ne soit pas réciproque ? J'ai l'habitude, tu sais, Draco. Ne te donne pas autant de mal.

Mais il a fallu qu'il se mette à pleurer. Et... Et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas si simple, que ce n'était pas qu'un jeu, que nous n'étions pas dans un film. Il disait vrai : ce n'était pas ça. Je l'ai vu trembler, si vulnérable. Je ne savais pas si je devais le prendre dans mes bras ou le laisser se remettre droit tout seul. Je ne savais pas quelles étaient les raisons et quelles seraient les conséquences. L'unique chose que je savais c'était que mon amour allait au plus mal.

- Si ce n'était pas pour elle… Je ne le ferais pas.

J'étais abasourdi. Il a tout dit en si peu de mots. Il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Oui, lui, il m'aimait aussi. J'en avais la certitude. Je passais juste après Eowyn. Je comptais, je comptais même beaucoup... Il ne voulait pas renoncer à tout ça, à notre histoire. Il m'aimait. J'ai eu envie de lui crier que moi aussi, que je ferai tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour...

- Draco si… Si tu m'expliquais au moins ?

- Je ne peux pas… J'ai trop honte. Je ne peux pas faire ça…

Pour l'aider. Ça oui, je veux l'aider.

Quelques temps après, j'ai reçu un courrier de lui. Un courrier qui a changé ma journée, ma semaine, mon mois. Il s'était souvenu de mon anniversaire – d'ailleurs, comment savait-il que j'étais né le 31 juillet ? Il y avait son écriture gravée dans le papier qui se mariait avec mon parfum. J'étais étonné de me sentir sur ce petit carton blanc tracé d'encre noir. Mon parfum, à moi. Il connaissait mon odeur et aussi les mots qui sauraient me toucher :

_Tu te fais vieux plus le temps passe, plus ton absence nourris ma douleur. Les rayons de soleil semblent m'assommer et pourtant à chaque fois je me relève pour toi. Pour elle, pour toi. Je ne sais plus très bien. Joyeux anniversaire, _

_D._

J'étais partagé entre le rire et les larmes. C'était étrange comme sensation au fond de moi. J'avais envie de lever les yeux du petit carton et de croiser les prunelles grises de Draco. Et je me suis retrouvé confronté au vide.

Je viens de finir le pot de confiture avec amertume. C'était de la marmelade. Draco est parti. Il s'en est allé sans se retourner. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour le retenir : l'enlacer, lui caresser les cheveux, lui dire que je serai toujours là, le laisser pleurer contre moi... lui demander pardon encore une fois. Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout ça, je l'ai laissé partir et l'espoir qui m'habitait autrefois m'avait abandonné.

* * *

Je suis dans ma voiture et je regarde Draco sortir de son immeuble en tenant Eowyn par la main. Il l'emmène tous les jours au centre de loisir. Il porte son sac à dos, la mine maussade. Il se force à sourire. Pour elle. Quand je le vois, je n'ai qu'une crainte : celle qu'il finisse par tomber. Alors que mon envie est de courir dans la rue le rejoindre, je reste là, planté derrière mon volant. Quand il a disparu au coin de la rue, je défais ma ceinture et prend l'enveloppe sur le siège passager. Je la glisse dans sa boîte aux lettres et effleure la fente du bout des doigts. Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps, où cas où il reviendrait sur ses pas s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Et comme je suis venu, je m'en vais. Je m'imagine déjà les doigts de Draco ouvrant la lettre, ses yeux gris parcourant le papier comme il le faisait avec ma peau quelques semaines auparavant. J'imagine tout ça sans avoir besoin de fermer les yeux.

Je lui ai écrit mais mes mots étaient nus, dépouillés. Je ne savais pas comment il réagirait en découvrant mon écriture, mon nom apposé en bas. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais le droit de dire ou pas, je ne savais s'il avait réellement envie d'entendre parler de moi. Je ne voulais pas lui sembler pénible. Alors j'ai épuré. Je lui ai écrit que je serai toujours là pour lui entre les lignes, que même s'il ne revenait pas vers moi, je serai prêt à faire le premier pas. Je lui ai envoyé mon affection. Le sentira-t-il seulement ? Et au-delà des mots, il y avait quelques billets - encore une fois. Je lui ai écrit en post-scriptum que c'était pour Eowyn. Une étoile avait besoin de briller, non ? J'espère qu'il comprendra mon geste.

J'emprunte une grande route et je me dirige vers un magasin réputé en matière de photographie. J'ai envie d'oublier le fait que son absence me pèse un peu plus chaque jour. J'ai envie de ne plus focaliser mon esprit sur lui. Mais dès que je touche un appareil, je me demande ce que cela fera de photographier Draco avec. Désormais, des cernes violacés sont apparus sous ses yeux. J'aimerai lui dire d'aller se reposer, qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. Mais comment aider quelqu'un qui nous repoussait ? La seule chose que je puisse faire - et que je continue de faire - c'est de le suivre au quotidien. De le voir sortir de chez lui pour emmener Eowyn au centre de loisir, faire les courses, et repartir la chercher. Il ne sort plus beaucoup. Alea a disparu de sa vie. J'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour Eowyn.

Et je suis là, de nouveau au volant de ma voiture, parce qu'il est bientôt 16h et que les enfants vont sortir du centre de loisir. Je me gare un peu en retrait, sachant pertinemment que Draco arrivera de l'autre côté. Il ne me verra pas, comme d'habitude depuis des semaines déjà. Mais moi, je le vois. Il ne sourit pas. Il a un peu maigrit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

16h05, la première flopée de parents franchissent le haut portail vert. Ils récupèrent leurs enfants et je ne vois pas de cheveux blonds parmi eux. Pas du blond de Draco. A l'ordinaire, il est constamment en avance. La plupart des enfants de l'âge d'Eowyn sont déjà partis. Des plus grands et des plus petits aussi. Le temps s'égrène et les visages aussi. Je regarde ma montre.

16h20, Draco n'est toujours pas arrivé. J'ignore s'il a appelé Alea pour le dépanner. Dans ce cas, peut-être était-elle passée devant moi sans que je ne l'aperçoive... Non, j'aurais remarqué Eowyn accrochée à son bras qui babillerait sa journée avec un sourire resplendissant. Eowyn était toujours à l'intérieur, dans son centre de loisir.

16h35, ni Alea ni Draco ne s'étaient présentés. J'étais toujours là, assis dans ma voiture, à attendre. Eowyn aussi devait patienter. Je l'imaginais assise sur un banc à hausser son cou pour apercevoir son papa arriver et lui sauter dans les bras. Elle avait peut-être peur. Elle qui n'avait que lui sur qui s'appuyer. C'en était trop pour moi.

Je sors de ma voiture et j'entre dans le centre. Je vois que la directrice du centre de loisir est là, lui tenant la main. Quand elle me voit arriver, elle fronce des sourcils mais Eowyn saute légèrement sur place.

- Bonjour, je suis un ami de Monsieur Malefoy... Il m'a demandé de récupérer sa fille. Il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute.

Eowyn me regarde fixement : je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait presque les yeux de son père. J'ai peur de ne pas être crédible aux yeux de la directrice du centre. J'ai peur qu'elle me prenne pour un pédophile ou je ne sais quoi... J'ai peur qu'elle aille appeler Draco pour lui demander confirmation. J'ai peur - plus que tout au monde - qu'Eowyn ne me reconnaisse pas.

Je m'agenouille afin de me mettre à sa hauteur et lui souris doucement :

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ma belle ?

Elle me rend mon sourire et saisit la main que je lui tends. Eowyn a confiance en moi. La suspicion de la directrice semble avoir disparu et elle me laisse partir avec elle tandis qu'Eowyn me tire pratiquement vers la sortie. J'ai eu raison de m'inquiéter : elle a peur et veut vite rentrer chez elle.

- Il est où mon papa ? demande-elle en grimpant à l'arrière de ma voiture.

- Je... On va aller chez toi. D'accord ? Après, on avisera.

- Ca veut dire quoi aviser ?

- Eh bien... trouver une solution.

Je démarre et je mets de la musique pour l'apaiser. Mais rien ne semble marcher. Eowyn a peur et je suis tout aussi effrayé pour pouvoir la rassurer. J'ai peur que... que Draco ait fait une connerie. Parce que ça ne lui ressemble pas d'oublier sa fille. Une fois garé en bas de chez elle, Eowyn défait précipitamment sa ceinture, et cours vers la porte de son immeuble. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour composer le code d'accès et pousse la lourde porte. Je la suis tandis qu'elle grimpe aussi vite les escaliers qu'elle le peut. Elle s'arrête le souffle court au troisième étage et ouvre son sac à dos où une clef est attachée au bout d'une ficelle à côté du numéro d'appel en cas d'urgence.

- Papa me l'avait fait si... si un jour... il disait que ça pouvait me rassurer.

Eowyn parle précipitamment en plongeant la petite clef dans la serrure. Je la regarde faire. Elle ouvre finalement la porte.

C'est la première fois que j'entre chez Draco et, au fond de moi, je regrette que cela se passe ainsi. Eowyn se fige dans l'entrée, paralysée par on-ne-sait-quoi. Je regarde au même endroit et là je vois Draco, par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, inconscient.

Je m'approche sans faire attention au reste. Il n'y a plus rien qui compte. Je le prends dans les bras et murmure son prénom dans ses cheveux. J'ai envie qu'il se réveille, qu'il me regarde de ses beaux yeux gris. Je sens son pouls. Mais il semble si glacé à l'intérieur... Mes yeux tombent sur Eowyn. Elle n'a pas bougé.

J'ai envie de lui dire quelque chose mais rien ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis désemparé. Je prends Draco dans mes bras et le soulève de terre.

- Où est sa chambre ?

- Par... par-là, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en se dirigeant vers l'unique corridor de l'appartement.

Elle ouvre la porte et je le dépose délicatement sur son lit. Je débarrasse son front de quelques mèches blondes. Eowyn nous regarde. Elle m'entend lui dire des choses à l'oreille. J'ai tellement peur au fond. J'ai si peur... Mais je dois rester courageux pour Eowyn. Elle ne doit pas sentir tout ça. Je lui demande doucement de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière elle, le temps que j'appelle les urgences. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle écoute ça. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle sente ma voix d'où perce tout mon désarroi. Je n'ai pas envie de lui infliger ça.

Draco est fiévreux. Je vais dans la salle de bain et dépose un gant humide sur son front. Je le contemple un instant puis je pars à la recherche d'Eowyn. Je ne la vois plus. Mon coeur est en panique.

- Ma puce... où es-tu ?

Un sanglot étouffé me répond. Je la trouve accroupie, tenant fermement deux poupées dans ses mains. Elle fait semblant de jouer. Je la prends dans mes bras, je la serre contre moi. Et elle pleure.

- Si... si papa part, je serai toute seule.

- Non, non personne ne te laissera toute seule : Alea et moi... on ne te laissera jamais, d'accord ? Et puis, ton papa non plus ne te laissera jamais, OK ? S'il est dans cet état c'est parce que parfois... les adultes ne vont pas bien mais... mais après, tout s'arrange.

Eowyn m'écoute, attentive. Ses larmes se tarissent tandis qu'on sonne à la porte. Je me lève en la portant et me dirige vers l'entrée. Je ne peux me résoudre à la laisser seule. Draco ferait pareil. J'indique aux secours où il se trouve alors que je retiens mes larmes. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'affronter tout ça... Je berce Eowyn dans mes bras en lui embrassant le front par moment. Je la console comme j'aimerai que Draco me console en ce moment. Et il est là, inerte, plongé dans un sommeil trop profond pour que cela soit naturel. Des professionnels l'entourent. Ça me prend à la gorge.

Le chef d'équipe me parle. Il me parle des urgences. Je ne réponds rien. Je suis incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Je suis sonné. J'acquiesce sans trop savoir. Je ne retiens que le nom de l'hôpital dans lequel il l'emmène dans une civière. Je me retourne quand Draco passe devant moi. J'ai été lâche, mais c'était trop pour moi.

J'aurais voulu le suivre, être avec lui, l'accompagné mais qui s'occuperait d'Eowyn ? Elle aussi avait besoin de quelqu'un. Alors je l'ai serré un peu plus fort quand nous avons entendu la sirène. Elle était prise de spasmes.

- Je suis là... Je suis là..., lui répétais-je sans cesse.

Et je ne sais pas si elle me croit. Elle continue de pleurer en serrant ma chemise dans ses petits poings. Mais moi, adulte, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle a le plus besoin de moi... Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée. Je la garde contre moi : je n'ai pas le courage de m'en détacher.

Vers 19h, on sonne à la porte. La petite ne se réveille pas. Je la dépose sur le canapé et j'espère de tout mon coeur qu'il s'agisse d'un appui, d'une bonne nouvelle, d'Alea. Mais quand j'ouvre la porte, je tombe sur une grande femme blonde à l'allure soignée que j'avais déjà vu à une de mes expositions. Ses yeux trahissent de la surprise, de la colère et surtout... de la méchanceté. Elle entre sans en demander la permission et balaye la pièce du regard.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demande-elle en regardant Eowyn, endormie sur le canapé.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Elle se retourne, me regarde fixement et répond avec un sourire délectable :

- La mère. Je suis la mère de la petite.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je suis estomaqué.

- Où est Draco ?

- Il... Il s'est absenté. Je garde Eowyn en attendant son retour.

- Oh, et vous vous voyez souvent tous les deux ?

- C'est la première fois depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas en forme : je viens juste lui donner un coup de pouce.

- Un coup de pouce à plusieurs billets la nuit, hein ? argua-t-elle tandis que son sourire s'élargit. Vous devez le payer cher pour qu'il vous laisse aussi toucher sa fille... Combien ?

J'ai envie de la frapper. Elle m'écœure.

- Je suis un ami de Draco.

- Draco a en haute estime l'amitié, au point qu'il lui arrive de coucher avec certains de ses..._amis_. Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote : je sais très bien ce qui se trafique entre vous deux. Vous êtes abject. Draco, tout autant que vous... Vous entretenez des relations immorales. Je ne peux tolérer que ma fille reste une seule seconde de plus dans un tel endroit. Et vous savez ce que j'ai dit à Draco il y a quelques semaines... Vous savez ce que je lui ai dit ? Si je le retrouvais avec vous d'une quelconque manière... Si j'arrivais à savoir qu'il n'avait pas coupé les ponts avec vous, je réclamerai la garde exclusive d'Eowyn.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, dis-je en blanchissant. Draco l'a élevé seul. Vous ne faites pas le poids face au tribunal.

- Oh, vous croyez ? Et que dira le juge quand il verra - preuve à l'appui - que Draco vend son corps à des hommes ? Je l'ai suivi ces derniers mois : j'ai essayé de voir ce qu'il devenait. Et ce n'est pas beau du tout...

- Il a fait ça parce qu'il aimait sa fille.

- Il a fait ça parce que c'est un vicelard. En tout cas, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes chez lui. Cela veut bien dire quelque chose... Et où que soit Draco, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne lui reste plus que peu de temps à profiter avec sa fille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un fruit pourri comme lui.

Elle se dirige vers la sortie avec une lenteur mesurée. Je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Je ne veux pas perdre Draco, je ne veux pas qu'il perde Eowyn, je ne veux pas qu'il perde sa raison de vivre... Je lui saisis le bras et la force à se retourner.

- Vous cherchez quoi au juste ? Parce que... soyons honnêtes : nous savons tous les deux que le bien-être d'Eowyn ne vous intéresse absolument pas. Et cela ne peut être Draco vu comment vous en parlez... Je vous donnerai ce que vous voulez pour que vous disparaissiez de leur vie. Je suis prêt à me vendre moi.

La femme eut un sourire entendu et s'assit à la table de la cuisine en croisant ses jambes.

- Asseyez-vous, nous allons parler affaire.

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà, je tenais d'abord à vous remercier de toujours nous lire et de suivre cette histoire. Au gré des mois – et chapitres – qui s'écoulent, nous essayons toujours de trouver de nouveaux éléments pour rendre cette fanfiction davantage intéressante. Je me souviens avoir écrit ce chapitre entre deux heures et trois heures du matin, juste après avoir lu le chapitre 10. J'avais été tellement… envoûtée et prise dans cette histoire qu'il fallait que je couche sur papier la suite. En tout cas, prochain chapitre : la fin de l'année pour nos deux protagonistes. Mais – parce qu'il y a toujours un mais – on postera un chapitre 13 : Le Treizième mois, et normalement, c'est moi qui le rédigerait. En tout cas, encore une fois merci et à bientôt ! **Dairy's Scribenpenne**.

_Merci pour tous vos avis sur le chapitre précédent qui nous ont mis du Baume au Cœur. On oublie trop souvent de remercier davantage les « anonymes », qui mettent à chaque fois de merveilleuses reviews et à qui on ne peut malheureusement pas répondre. Merci infiniment._


	12. Septembre et les neufs étoiles d'espoir

**Posté le :** 11 janvier 2011

* * *

_Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces..._

**Sensitive Polaroïd***

Ecrit par Livioute **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

Pseudo commun : Baume au Cœur

**Chapitre XII**

**Septembre et les neuf étoiles d'espoir**

[Chapitre composé par Livioute]

* * *

**PLayList : **The Fray - Happiness ; The Fray - Look after you[Choisie par Livioute]

* * *

oo**O**

Blanc. Tout ce qui m'entoure est blanc. Je ne sais pas comment qualifier ce monde. Silencieux, calme, lumineux… Blanc. Pur. Le papier froissé à l'intérieur de ma main semble si réel alors que tout autour de moi le monde semble s'apaiser et s'éloigner. Mon corps ne me fait plus mal, ma tête n'est plus si lourde, mon cœur n'est plus meurtri de douleur. Le Paradis. Voilà où je suis. Proche de ma si belle étoile… Je tombe. Eowyn.

**oOo**

« - On le perd ! Passez-moi le défibrillateur ! On charge à 200 ! On dégage ! »

Le corps de Draco se souleva sous le choc et retomba mollement sur le matelas. Son cœur repartit. Lentement. On déposa un masque d'oxygène sur son visage alors que le patient tombait dans les limbes de l'inconscient. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il murmura un seul prénom. Celui d'une étoile du soir, brillant à peine dans ces heures sombres. Eowyn. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il avait failli l'abandonner, la laisser seule dans un monde cruel et sans pitié. Il allait abandonner sa fille par égoïsme et lâcheté.

Rien n'avait pu calmer le jeune homme. Il s'écroula de sommeil au bout de quelques temps et laissa son esprit s'envoler au loin. Loin de son erreur et de la preuve de sa faiblesse. Il était faible. Lorsqu'Alea passa les portes de sa chambre d'hôpital le lendemain matin, avec au bout du bras la main liée à celle d'Eowyn, Draco se sentit honteux. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il vit sa fille, son sang, sa chair et sa vie courir vers lui avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait peur.

Le son caractéristique des appareils médicaux l'effrayaient. Son papa était attaché à des fils, les yeux rouges. Il semblait si triste… Si malheureux pour un homme fort comme lui. Pourtant, son papa avait toujours était le meilleur des papas. Il l'avait toujours fait sourire, il était si généreux. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'une ombre, un homme abattu par la vie. Et Eowyn avait peur pour lui. Elle voulait voir son papa heureux et souriant. Elle rêvait de le voir avec des yeux brillants à chaque seconde de sa journée…

**oOo**

Seul. Je suis seul. Et pour m'isoler davantage, j'ai laissé ma fille aussi seule que je ne le suis. Je l'ai abandonné. Elle était si apeurée tout à l'heure… Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, Eowyn. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce mal que j'ai pu te faire en si peu de temps. Pardonne-moi d'être ce que je suis, petite princesse. Je suis un monstre.

**oOo**

Je partirai bientôt d'ici. Plus qu'une journée et je pourrais enfin être libre de mes mouvements, de mes envies. Enfin seul avec ma fille. Je la ferais sourire, je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Je l'emmènerais dans les plus beaux parcs de Londres après l'école, je l'emmènerais même au MacDonalds. Plus qu'une journée et je serais à nouveau son papa… Une journée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Harry. Que dirait-il s'il me voyait si misérable dans un lit blanc et impersonnel de l'hôpital ? Que ferait-il ? M'aimerait-il encore ? Harry… Harry, mon amour. Tu sembles si loin, toi aussi. Et je me dois, moi, de vivre ici sans toi. Dans un monde qui ne veut pas de mon bonheur et d'un « nous » nous rassemblant toi et moi. Harry… Je lis ta lettre chaque jour. Je la connais par cœur tu sais ? Et pourtant, je tiens à prendre dans mes mains cette feuille que tu as survolée des tiennes. Elle est si froissée, si abîmée… Elle est comme un trésor qui ne me quitte jamais.

Ce sont tes mots. Ceux que tu m'as écrits sans savoir à quel point ils me feront du bien. Tes mots qui m'ont fait à la fois mal et du bien. Sais-tu à quel point je me sens seul, sans toi ? Sais-tu à quel point j'ai été heureux de voir que toi aussi ? Harry…

**oOo**

« Draco,

Je ne sais pas très bien comment t'appeler. Dois-je te dire « mon amour », « mon cœur », ou simplement Draco ? Je crois que pour moi, tu resteras éternellement Draco. Un homme fort et droit qui ferait tout pour voir une étoile briller. Draco, j'aimerais pouvoir te faire briller, toi. J'aimerais pouvoir faire briller ton regard.

Mais tu ne reviendras pas… Ici, rien n'est plus pareil sans toi. Mes photos n'ont plus de vie. J'aurais aimé prendre quelques clichés de toi avant ton départ. J'aurais voulu les emmener partout afin de pouvoir te trouver beau partout où mes pas m'emmènent. Mais je ne connais pas cela. Je ne connais que toi, réellement. Je connais chaque parcelle de ta peau, de ton corps. Je connais ton visage, doux et trop tiré par l'anxiété.

Je connais tes mains. Ces mains si froides, si blanches, si belles. Ces mains qui ont parcouru mon corps des dizaines de fois. Je connais tes yeux. Des yeux gris dans lesquels j'aime me plonger sans fin. Et pourtant… Malgré leur pouvoir hypnotisant, je suis persuadé qu'ils pourraient être encore plus beaux. Brillants. Je sais que tu ne crois pas au bonheur, mais pourtant Draco, le bonheur existe.

Je l'ai appris il y a un an de cela, en croisant ton regard pour la première fois. Je n'y croyais plus, moi non plus. Et pourtant, tu es arrivé. Je sais, aucun de nous ne s'y attendait, et je te dégoûtais. J'étais répugnant, je l'admets. A ton contact, j'ai cependant appris à être quelqu'un de meilleur, quelqu'un de plus vrai. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi. Mais tu m'as humanisé. J'ai vu dans ton regard quelque chose qui m'a permis d'y croire.

Tu m'as rendu heureux après des mois de visites, et pourtant moi non plus je n'y croyais pas à l'époque. Alors je t'en supplie, Draco. Crois. Tu as la possibilité d'être heureux avec Eowyn. Et bien que tu ne reviendras sûrement jamais à moi, je serais là. Je serais là, quelque part, à tout faire pour que tu sois heureux. Je serais comme cette lettre, présent au-delà même des mots. Je suis entre chacune de ces lignes, prêt à te tendre la main si tu en avais besoin. Et si tu le souhaites, je viendrais. Je viendrais à toi.

Ces jours-ci sont bien sombres. La tour Monroe n'a plus grand intérêt. J'ai bien envie de la quitter. Et pourtant… Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Cette tour abrite trop de souvenirs de toi. Tu es partout, et je ne veux pas te quitter. Ce serait t'abandonner, abandonner ton souvenir et je ne le peux pas. Je ne le peux pas.

Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour écrire. Je ne suis doué que pour la photographie, paraît-il. Et pourtant, j'ai dans l'espoir que ces mots abritent tout ce que je n'ai pas su te dire. Toute mon affection, tout mon amour… Suis-je même capable d'écrire entre les lignes ? Pour toi, je crois que je peux le faire. Pour toi, je ferais tout.

A jamais à toi

**H.**

**P**ost **S**criptum : Ces billets sont de trop. Mais je le fais pour Eowyn. Ton étoile doit briller, ton étoile doit être heureuse. Et je ferais également tout pour cela. Eowyn est la plus belle étoile que je n'ai jamais vu, elle est tienne. »

**oOo**

Eowyn sourit comme je ne l'avais pas vu faire depuis des jours et des jours. Trop de jours sont passés, arrosés de ses larmes. Elle me montre les dessins qu'elle a fait durant mon absence, ses devoirs, tout. Elle me montre un dessin d'Harry et je ne comprends pas. Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver là, sous les feutres de sa fille ? Ses yeux verts sont si intenses, même sur papier… elle me le tend en souriant et je la remercie. Je n'aurais pu avoir de plus beau cadeau.

Alors qu'elle finit son travail avec Alea, je vais déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre. J'affiche le dessin d'Eowyn face à mon lit avant de m'y asseoir. Un morceau de papier se froisse sous mon poids. Je l'attrape et reconnaît l'écriture d'Harry. Comment a-t-il pu la placer ici ?

« Draco,

Les mots semblent être le seul moyen que j'ai pour me rapprocher de toi. Les photos sont trop peu bavardes. Tu dois te poser des milliers de questions, à l'heure qu'il est. Je t'ai trouvé immobile dans ton salon Draco. Eowyn avait si peur… Ce n'était pas normal, tu n'étais pas venu la chercher. Elle avait si peur de perdre son papa… J'ai appelé les secours et ils t'ont emmené… Je ne voulais pas t'angoisser davantage, alors je ne suis pas venu. J'ai appelé Alea qui s'est occupée d'Eowyn avec brio. Alea est une femme extraordinaire.

J'ai rencontré June. Je t'avoue ne pas la porter dans mon cœur, et j'ai eu du mal à croire que l'étoile de ta vie était sa fille. Elle parlait d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'un simple objet, une enfant sans sentiment. Elle m'a dégoûté. Elle m'a parlé longuement, de sa menace et je me suis vendu à elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ta fille, elle ne pouvait te séparer d'Eowyn.

Elle m'a demandé une grosse somme d'argent, comme tu t'en doutes. Cette femme est vile. Je le lui ai donné. Tu garderas ton enfant, Draco. Tu la garderas éternellement. June est sortie définitivement de ta vie. Ce que je lui ai donné lui permettra de vivre sans travailler pour une bonne dizaine d'années. Je l'ai fait pour toi Draco. J'avais besoin de te voir sourire et de te savoir heureux. Avec ta fille. Je devine tes pensées. Tu penses que je n'aurais jamais dû. Mais Draco, elle n'aurait jamais dû rentrer dans ta vie ainsi. Elle n'avait aucun droit de te menacer. Ta fille restera à tes côtés éternellement à présent.

Je ne sais pas si tu reviendras ou non dans ma vie. Je t'en laisse le choix. Tu sais Draco, mon seul souhait est de te savoir heureux. Si ton bonheur doit être loin de moi, je l'accepterais. J'accepterais ton choix. Tu feras, toi, éternellement partie de la mienne. Tu m'as sauvé Draco. Et j'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant pour toi.

Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Et j'ai envie de vivre. J'ai envie de vivre à tes côtés, pour te voir sourire à nouveau. J'ai envie de vivre pour voir Eowyn grandir grâce à son père. J'ai eu envie de mourir il y a un an. Avant toi. A présent, je veux vivre. Vivre pour toi.

Aie cette même envie, Draco. Vis. Pour Eowyn.

Entièrement tien

**H.**

**P**ost **S**criptum : Depuis que tu as laissé ce post-it sur ma bouteille de lait, je n'en bois plus… »

Je retourne la lettre dans tous les sens possibles. Je dois me tromper. Rien de cela n'était vrai, rien de cela n'était possible. Harry n'avait jamais rédigé cette lettre, Harry n'avait jamais donné cette somme d'argent à June. Harry n'était pas fou à ce point n'est-ce pas ? Harry ne s'était pas sacrifié pour Eowyn et lui, si ?

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je sais plus quoi croire. Comment ?

oOo

« - Papa ! Viens me pousser ! »

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, je pousse légèrement Eowyn sur le dos. Elle vole sur sa balançoire, en criant de joie. Je donnerais tout pour crier avec elle. Ses cheveux s'envolent et ses yeux semblent illuminer le parc entier. Eowyn… La dernière fois que je l'ai emmené ici, Harry était présent. Il prenait des photos et elle s'était prise au jeu. Elle riait… Harry. En observant ma fille, je compris soudain le rôle qu'il avait eu dans ma vie.

Dans une pièce de théâtre, j'aurais volé vers lui, l'embrassant comme jamais. J'aurais vécu heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Suis-je capable d'être le personnage principal de ma propre vie ? De mon propre théâtre ? Suis-je capable de vivre heureux ? Puis-je être acteur de ma vie ?

En rentrant ce jour là, Eowyn voulut boire du lait.

**oOo**

La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir entier. J'entends les pas précipités d'Harry et soudain, je me demande si j'ai eu raison de venir. Alors que j'allais rebrousser chemin, il ouvre la porte et c'est là que je comprends. Oui, oui j'ai eu raison de venir. J'ai eu raison d'être acteur de ma vie. Ma pièce de théâtre se terminera bien. Nous serons heureux.

« - Elle est presque vide mais… Eowyn avait envie de boire du lait au goûter. »

Un sourire amusé se dessine sur son visage. Il est beau. Il souffle un « merci » du bout des lèvres et aucun autre mot ne sort de nos bouches. C'est comme une renaissance. Le revoir est une renaissance en soit. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, mon ventre fourmiller. Je sens les larmes tomber sur mon visage. Je ne sais pas si ce sont des larmes de joie ou non. Je sais simplement que je ne peux les retenir. Ses yeux brillent, il semble se retenir de pleurer à son tour.

Ses yeux… Ce vert émeraude m'avait tant manqué. J'avais oublié à quel point il était rassurant d'y plonger. J'avais oublié comme ils étaient beaux. La porte se referme derrière moi et mes yeux suivent sa main. Ils se ferment lorsqu'elle caresse mon visage. Ce geste m'avait manqué. L'absence de cette douceur et de cette tendresse s'était faite trop pesante. Je savoure ces retrouvailles, sa présence, ses caresses. Ses lèvres.

On s'embrasse comme si notre vie en dépendait, comme si rien d'autre n'était possible. Comme si la mort nous attendait derrière la porte. On s'embrasse pour se retrouver, pour s'aimer, pour vivre. Des frissons parcourent nos corps et pourtant, seul un baiser semble pouvoir assouvir notre soif d'amour. Seul un regard empli d'amour et de tendresse peut me donner envie de rester et de me dire, oui Draco, tu as bien fait. Le héros de ta pièce est un héros heureux.

Et le bonheur a le goût de lait. Onctueux, frais, pur. Blanc. Tout ce qui m'entoure est blanc. Je ne sais pas comment qualifier ce monde. Silencieux, calme, lumineux… Blanc. Pur. Le contact de sa peau semble si réel, si bon. Cela m'avait manqué. Mon corps ne me fait plus mal, ma tête n'est plus si lourde, mon cœur n'est plus meurtri de douleur. Le Paradis. Voilà où je suis. Proche de ma si belle étoile… J'ai atteint le Paradis avec un baiser.

**FIN DE LA FICTION**

* * *

Ecrire ces derniers mots m'a chamboulé. J'ai, durant de longs mois, partagés une très belle expérience d'écriture avec Dairy & vous. C'était comme voyager à travers mes propres mots, rendus encore plus beaux par ceux de Dairy. J'ai grandi en écrivant cette histoire, j'ai eu une autre vision des choses et j'espère avoir pu faire passer cela à travers ces chapitres. Merci, merci pour nous avoir lu (jusqu'à la fin ou non), pour nous avoir soutenu, nous avoir donné vos avis. Merci Dairy de m'avoir proposé ce projet.

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos avis, qui nous mettent toujours du baume au coeur.

C'est avec un pincement au coeur que je vais poser un point à cette histoire, réellement. Merci pour tout.

**Entièrement vôtre, Livioute.**


	13. Le Treizième Mois

**Posté le :** 27 Avril 2011.

* * *

_Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme qu'il ait envie de mourir ou de vivre. Pour cela il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Se vendre en fait parti. Conjuguez cela au masculin. L'argent mêlé de luxure et les voilà prisonniers de ces..._

**Sensitive Polaroïd***

Ecrit par Livioute **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

Pseudo commun : Baume au Cœur

**Chapitre XIII**

**Le Treizième Mois**

[Chapitre composé par Dairy's Scribenpenne]

**Playlist :** Snow(Hey Oh) Red Hot Chili Peppers

* * *

**Un an plus tard**

Appuyé contre le torse de Harry, Draco regardait sa fille leur faire un spectacle de magie dans le salon. Eowyn avait un chapeau pointu et une baguette magique où se trouvait une étoile au bout. La fillette faisait de grands gestes afin de capter l'attention de son auditoire.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous montrer la recette magique pour fabriquer de l'amour, dit-elle d'une voix malicieuse. Avec mon assistant Mr Barney qui… Mr Barney revient ici tout de suite !

Un lapin nain portant un minuscule chapeau de cow-boy s'en était allé le plus silencieusement possible. Eowyn le déposa dans un carton propre sur la table basse en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal aux pattes.

- Tu vas nous fabriquer de l'amour, s'étonna Harry. Je veux bien voir ça…

- Je vais chercher mon carnet pour la recette.

- C'est une recette _magique_ ! Alors vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir, précisa Eowyn en semblant se lamenter d'avoir un public pareil. Bon, où en étions-nous, Mr Barney ? Ah oui… Donc, on commence par prendre un grand saladier…

- Ce n'est pas un saladier mais un vase creux primitif d'une tribu aztèque que j'ai eu aux enchères à New York, tint à préciser le photographe. Mais soit, va pour le grand saladier.

- On y ajoute des plumes parce que l'amour faut que ça soit doux… Tu as vu comme c'est doux, Papa ? dit-elle en lui chatouillant le visage d'une grande plume blanche.

Eowyn laissa tomber la plume dans le vase et lança un clin d'œil à son lapin qui regardait également le spectacle avec intérêt.

- Et il faut aussi une patte de lapin pour la chance, suggéra Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- En amour, ce n'est jamais de la chance ! s'écria Eowyn en le regardant sévèrement. La chance, c'est pour les fous. Et ici ce n'est pas l'école des fous : c'est l'école de…

- Magie, compléta Draco.

- Un point de plus pour les lèches-cul, chuchota Harry à son oreille.

Draco lui envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre en réprimant un sourire.

- Monsieur Potter, au coin !

- Mais… Mais c'est lui qui me déconcentre, plaida le photographe.

- Je veux bien avoir huit ans mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Bon, ça ira pour cette fois mais il faut rester concentré, d'accord ? La prochaine fois que tu interromps un tour de magie, je te ferai dormir dans la cage de Mr Barney. Et Mr Barney est très rancunier.

- Dis, tu savais que les lapins pouvaient être rancuniers, chuchota Draco à Harry. C'est donc pour ça qu'il m'a mordu quand j'avais oublié de lui donner à manger…

- Le second ingrédient de l'amour c'est du sucre ! Trois petites pincées.

- Mon précieux vase, se lamenta Harry en une moue.

- Et de la patience, ajouta Eowyn en plantant ses yeux onyx dans ceux d'Harry. En tout cas, ce n'est pas vraiment ton fort, hein ? Enfin… autre ingrédient : des sourires.

Eowyn déposa un polaroïd d'Harry et Draco souriants à l'objectif.

- Je prends en note.

- Que tu es studieux mon papa chéri, minauda la fillette.

- Et c'est normal que je sois toujours le cancre de la classe ? se plaignit Harry. Ça va faire six mois que je suis le bonnet d'âne et que tu me fais copier des lignes. Tu es un tyran.

- Je ne suis pas un tyran ! Je suis professeur de magie. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi un tyran ?

- Quelqu'un d'adorable, répondit son père avec un léger sourire. Donc pour fabriquer de l'amour il faut de la douceur, de la patience, des sourires…

- Des bonnes intentions tous les jours, aussi ! dit Eowyn en sortant une fleur de derrière son dos.

- Mes belles tulipes, s'étouffa Harry en un glapissement.

Eowyn déposa la tulipe rouge encore recouverte de terre dans le vase creux et agita sa baguette plastifiée juste au-dessus :

- _Abracadabra _! s'écria-t-elle. Oh, j'allais oublier la chose essentielle... L'ingrédient magique.

- Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

- C'est moi ! s'écria Eowyn en lui sautant dans les bras.

* * *

Ils se tenaient la main en traversant un des ponts traversant la Tamise. Draco et Harry marchaient lentement sans souffler mot. Ils avaient juste besoin de se balader un peu, juste tous les deux. Une brise automnale caressa leurs doigts entrelacés. Draco s'arrêta de marcher et se dirigea vers la rambarde du pont et regarda l'eau briller sous les éclats du soleil.

- Je voudrai te dire quelque chose, dit-il en sentant le bras d'Harry l'enlacer. Je voudrai… te dire… merci pour cette année, pour Eowyn, pour moi, pour cet espoir d'avenir à deux, pour tes sourires, ta gentillesse et… Je pense que j'aurais dû l'écrire sur un bout de papier parce que je perds mes mots. Je n'ai pas vu les mois passer à tes côtés. Au début, tu sais… je… je ne t'aimais pas. Je t'haïssais, toi et ton fric facile. Je me disais que c'était injuste qu'il y en ai des riches et des pauvres. Et je me détestais de devoir passer par toi pour… pour pouvoir m'assurer une vie décente. J'allais… J'allais parfois avec d'autres personnes pour arrondir mes fins de mois. Je me trouvais laid, dégueulasse et faible de faire tout ça… Je me laissais mourir à petit feu mais je gardais la tête hors de l'eau pour Eowyn. Juste pour elle. Son bonheur me suffisait. J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Si… si je me suis prostitué c'est parce que je n'avais aucun diplôme : j'étais un jeune père célibataire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire de longues études ou quoi que ce soit. J'avais fait du mannequinat avant. Alors j'ai retenté ma chance mais il faut croire que j'avais vraiment changé entre temps. Donc ils n'ont plus voulu de moi. J'ai cherché partout… partout… je voulais absolument de l'argent parce que les jours passaient et que ça ne devenait plus tenable pour Eowyn et moi.

Harry resserra son étreinte et fixait l'onde se mouvoir : Draco ne lui avait jamais dit comment il avait atterrit dans la prostitution et il n'avait jamais eu le cran de le lui demander.

- J'ai vogué de petits boulots en petits boulots, reprit Draco en déposant sa tête au creux de son cou. Serveur, livreur, tout. J'ai touché à tout mais ce n'était pas suffisant : on me proposait des contrats d'un mois ou deux où je touchais juste le strict minimum. Un salaire d'étudiant. Mais moi, je n'étais pas étudiant. J'avais déjà un enfant. Et je m'en voulais de bouffer du temps à Alea parce que c'était elle qui gardait la petite pendant que je courrais à gauche et à droite. Le déclic c'est fait quand un soir… j'ai trouvé le frigo vide et que Eowyn m'avait dit avoir faim. Elle avait deux ans et demi. Et j'étais là, comme un imbécile, à ne pas savoir quoi faire… J'en voulais à June de nous avoir laissé tomber. June était partie du jour au lendemain. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas mère, qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Et je l'ai regardé faire ses valises pendant que je donnais le biberon à notre petite fille. J'avais dix-neuf ans. J'ai compris à cette seconde que je serai seul pour élever Eowyn et j'ai… j'ai vraiment pris peur. Elle grandissait à une vitesse folle : j'étais son monde. J'essayais de joindre les deux bouts. Ça c'est bien passé. Enfin, ça c'est bien passé jusqu'à ses deux ans – comme je te le disais.

Harry survola ses cheveux blonds du dos de sa main.

- Quand Eowyn m'a dit ça… il s'est passé quelque chose en moi. J'étais révolté. Je me suis dit que j'étais un mauvais père si mon enfant avait faim. Alors j'ai ravalé ma fierté et je suis parti avec Eowyn. Je suis allé voir mes parents. Ils n'avaient pas approuvé le choix que j'avais fait en sortant avec June et quand ils ont su qu'elle était enceinte, ils ont décidé de couper les ponts. Mais pour ma fille, j'étais prêt à m'aplatir face contre terre pour leur demander pardon. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'avais Eowyn dans les bras et j'espérai qu'ils m'ouvriraient leur porte pour pouvoir m'occuper d'elle convenablement. Mon père a dit que ça m'apprendrait la vie et qu'il n'était pas en mesure de m'aider. Et ce ne sont pas ses mots qui m'ont dégoûté ni même le regard qu'il a posé sur ma fille… C'était… C'était de sentir ce qu'il y avait sur le feu. Sentir l'odeur de la bouffe et d'être là, avec ta môme, à ne plus savoir quoi faire.

Draco souffla et contempla ses mains un long moment. Sur ses pupilles grises dansaient ce souvenir encore douloureux :

- Alors j'ai pensé à placer Eowyn dans un foyer, le temps que ma situation s'améliore. Je ne pouvais pas lui infliger ça plus longtemps. Je l'ai fait pour son bien, tu comprends ? La séparation avec elle a été difficile. Elle était dans une famille bien : j'ai rencontré les personnes et je leur ai dit ce qu'aimait ma fille, comment il fallait s'y prendre… tout ça. Ils ont acquiescé sans rien dire. Au fond, je crois qu'ils avaient pitié de moi. Mais savaient-ils à quel point je m'en voulais d'être si misérable ? J'ai regardé Eowyn partir avec ces inconnus et je me suis maudit. Je me suis tellement haï à cette seconde que… que j'aurais pu en perdre la tête. Je l'entendais pleurer. Je l'entendais encore dans ma tête des semaines après. Ça me rendait malade.

Une main vint se placer dans la sienne. Draco la serra et regarda l'horizon.

- Il m'a fallu de l'argent et vite. Vite parce qu'Eowyn me manquait trop. Et je devais également lui manquer. Je ne voulais plus être séparé d'elle. C'était invivable. J'ai essayé de faire appel à plusieurs associations. On m'a aidé mais… sur du long terme c'était rare d'obtenir une aide solide. J'ai rencontré des personnes vraiment extraordinaires mais elles avaient trop à faire. On m'a donné de bonnes adresses, tout ça… mais moi… moi je voulais récupérer ma fille. Il fallait que ma situation se stabilise. J'ai continué de travailler et j'ai définitivement abandonné l'idée de faire des études supérieures. Il n'y avait rien de plus important qu'elle. Pour tenir, je m'imaginais la prendre dans mes bras, rire avec elle, l'emmener dans notre maison et lui lire des histoires. Des choses simples qui m'étaient refusées. Je gardais toujours espoir. Je cherchais une solution à tous mes problèmes et la révélation s'est faite alors que je traversais une rue.

Draco se retourna et montra un endroit, là-bas, au-delà d'un immeuble à la pierre blanche.

- Dans cette rue, j'attendais au feu. Il était une heure du matin je rentrais du travail. Une voiture s'est arrêtée à ma hauteur. Le conducteur a baissé la vitre et m'a dit : « Excusez-moi, c'est combien pour la nuit ? Vous avez un local ou vous avez besoin d'un hôtel ? » Je n'ai rien répondu. J'ai tranquillement traversé la rue. J'ai trouvé ça insultant et dégueulasse. Mais l'idée m'ait trottée dans la tête… des jours… des semaines… Et puis j'ai avancé le sujet dans une conversation avec des amis. J'ai essayé d'être subtil. Un ancien camarade de classe que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps nous avait confié qu'il avait payé une prostituée pour un enterrement de vie de garçon assez pimenté. Et il m'a dit le prix pour la nuit.

Draco eut un léger rire comme s'il répondait à une bonne plaisanterie.

- C'était la solution de facilité, je l'admets. Mais j'ai agit dans l'urgence. Les gens pensent toujours que se vendre c'est pour les faibles, qu'il faut vraiment n'avoir rien d'autre pour le faire, que c'est réservé à une sous-catégorie d'individus, qu'il faut le vouloir et être… vicieux. C'est ce que les gens pensent. Mais quand tu mets les pieds dedans, et que tu crois défendre une cause juste, c'est dur d'en sortir – surtout quand on est seul.

Harry le serra fort dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. Il voulut lui dire qu'il ne serait plus seul, qu'il était là, mais les mots semblaient trop faibles par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait. Le photographe pleura alors que le visage de Draco était toujours enfoui dans son cou.

- Mais maintenant, tout ça a changé. Maintenant, Eowyn est avec moi, je sais qu'Alea ne me quittera pas et toi non plus. Je crois que durant cette période de ma vie, j'ai été malheureux pour toutes les années qui me restent à vivre. Il n'y a que du bon qui m'attend. C'est fini tout ça. Avec toi, j'ai la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je me dis que c'est le bonheur d'un autre.

- Pourtant c'est toi que j'aime, répondit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. L'amour ça ne s'explique pas : ça se fabrique. Tu te souviens ? Un peu de douceur, de la patience, des petites attentions tous les jours et des sourires. Je veux te voir sourire, Draco. Tu me souriais si peu lorsqu'on s'est connu… Et maintenant, aujourd'hui, nous sommes ensemble alors j'espère en avoir le droit. Je ne te laisserai pas, tu m'entends ? Je me suis battu pour t'avoir et je ne lâcherai pas le morceau.

Draco effaça ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces et lui embrassa les deux joues tendrement :

- Ce soir je cuisine et tu n'as pas intérêt à pleurer en voyant le menue.

- Promis. Enfin, sauf si Eowyn me met au coin.

* * *

Eowyn aidait à débarrasser la table avec Harry. Ils papotaient tranquillement tous les deux. La fillette lui parlait comme s'il s'agissait de son égal et Harry se demandait comment le prendre.

- Ma puce, c'est l'heure de dormir, informa son père en montrant un beau livre coloré.

- Oh, j'adore cette histoire ! s'écria Eowyn en lâchant l'assiette qu'elle essuyait.

Harry la rattrapa de justesse et Draco eu une moue d'excuse. Quand le photographe eut fini, il se laissa aller sur le canapé du salon et alluma la télé. Il regarda le journal télévisé avec attention ainsi que quelques minutes d'un film.

- Mon amour, tu viens ? On doit encore regarder les plans.

- Ouais, répondit Harry en éteignant la télévision.

Draco avait plusieurs rouleaux de papier dans ses bras et les déposa sur la table de la cuisine. Il en déroula un et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Donc hier soir nous sommes tombés d'accord qu'Eowyn occuperait la première chambre à droite. Et que notre chambre sera… juste ici.

- Non, on avait dit là, riposta Harry en montrant une pièce représentée un peu plus loin sur le rouleau de papier. Il y aura une vue magnifique d'après ce que m'a dit l'architecte. Et puis, tu y penses ? Se lever tous les matins l'un à côté de l'autre devant ce spectacle… Ça doit être à tomber par terre.

Draco sourit, prit son crayon et annota près du doigt de Harry sur le papier :

« _Notre chambre _»

**FIN**

* * *

Oui, nous le savons, nous avons tardé à poster. Pourtant, c'est bête, l'épilogue était sur nos ordinateurs à moisir. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait vraiment fait attention à l'épilogue même si la question revenait souvent. En tout cas, ça a été une aventure formidable et nous avons été enchantées de voir que certains et certaines nous ont demandé si on comptait réitérer avec une nouvelle histoire. A vrai dire, peut-être un jour. Nous ne savons pas encore. Rien n'a été décidé. Nous pensons aussi que le fait que nous ayons des influences similaires, que nous soyons amies dans la réalité, nous aident à nous compléter. Souvent, vous vous êtes pris au jeu de "tu écris bien", pourtant, nous sommes deux. Même si un chapitre a été écrit sous la plume de l'une ou de l'autre, cela ne forme qu'un tout.

Merci une dernière fois,

**Livioute **et** Dairy's Scribenpenne.**


End file.
